Together
by sora12212
Summary: A collection of 100 oneshots and drabbles, families last forever, because, when you're together, it takes a while to get used to living with each other. Zatch/Zeno BROTHERLY love, Zatch&Zeno/Tia. Rating ranges from K to T.
1. Introduction

**Hello people! I just wanted to try this, since this inspired me, by the story named, "Trust". I don't remember the name, but it started with an R. :3**

**Foo...I don't know how much I'll be able to update, but I'll update at LEAST once a week, unless something comes up.**

**Title: Introduction  
Words (Without A/N): 656 (pretty sure, at least. If not, it's damn close.)**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo's eyes brushed the page easily, reading was nice to pass the time, but he hadn't been able to actually _pay attention_ to the story, because of-

"KIYO! HELP!"

That.

Zatch had been crowned King of the Mamodo World, and he'd been able to come back as much as he wanted, Zeno, his brother, was overprotective of his brother, and wouldn't let anything dangerous happen to his dear brother, you can count on that, for sure.

The high-school student groaned, closing the book. "What now, Zatch?"

"Zeno got his foot stuck in the garbage disposal!" Zatch cried, jumping up and down frantically.

Kiyo covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. "The...Garbage disposal?" He giggled, smiling.

Zatch was having a break down. "Yes! YES! His foot won't come out! And I'm afraid it'll come up and tear his foot to shreds! SHREDS! Uwaaahhhh!" Zatch yelled, tears running down his face in an exaggerated river.

Kiyo smirked, and then instantly hid it was a normal, annoyed face. "But he's been having his foot stuck for about forty-five times, and they never turned out ot be stuck, he just tricked me." Growled Kiyo, annoyed that the albino is yet again trying to fool him.

Zatch bounced up and down, wailing. "B-but Kiyo! He's _really_ stuck this time!" This time, the blonde mamodo didn't take no for an answer, he pulled on Kiyo's pant leg, forcing him over.

Zeno was sitting on the edge of the sink, tugging at his foot.

Kiyo smirked freely again. "Oh, and are you stuck, _yet again?_" Kiyo asked with complete sarcasm.

The silver haired mamodo gave a death glare to Zatch's book owner. "No, not stuck...Just...Err..." He rolled his eyes around, trying to search for an excuse.

The high school student smirked wider. "Ah, yes, yes. Perfectly believeable, Zeno. We wouldn't want to flip this switch would we? If it somehow comes on, you'd never be able to walk normally again, _if_ you can still walk." He brushed the switch slightly.

Zeno and Kiyo never got along much. In fact, not at ALL. They despised each other, when the other was in pain, the one who wasn't in pain would laugh.

Like when Zeno pulled a muscle, and couldn't walk properly-Zeno would always walk around behind Zatch's back, because his younger brother would force him to stay in bed-Kiyo had laughed at Zeno's awkward gait.

When Kiyo was sick with the flu, Zeno had cackled when ever Kiyo had tried to get up, but would collapse from dizziness.

And they weren't about to become friends now.

Zeno tried his best not show just a bit of fear. "You wouldn't _dare._" Zeno threatened, his eyes gleaming, he tried yanking his foot out again.

Kiyo let his smirk drop. "Fine. Let's pull you out."

Kiyo reached under Zeno's arms, and started pulling it out, Zatch was in the sink, trying to unlatch Zeno's foot, Zeno was starting to stretch a little, the albino couldn't help it. He squealed just a tiny bit, and then his foot popped out, both him and Kiyo toppling backwards.

Kiyo was clutching his stomach laughing. He never thought Zeno would ever make a sound like that,_ ever._ It was high-pitched, and very young sounding. Zeno was stomping on his stomach, but that only made Kiyo laugh harder.

Zatch was running around them, trying to calm them down, but to no avail.

Again, Zeno and Kiyo will never be friends.

* * *

**That was a weird ending, but I hope you enjoy! Reviews are happily accepted!**


	2. Purpose

**Time for the second chapter! I worked hard on the last chapter, so I'm glad you guys liked it! **

**You...two...guys! Rytailh...Rytailah...Ry...R-Rytalih...Err...**

**And Invader Izzy! You guys rock! *glomp***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. It belongs to Makoto Raiku-sensei!**

**Title: Purpose  
Rating: K+  
Words (Without A/N): 1,263**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo sighed, and looked at Dufort, he was sitting on the couch across from Kiyo, Kiyo was on one side of the couch while Dufort was on the other. Dufort seemed deep, _deep_, in thought. Like, more deep in thought than usual.

"Uhh...Dufort?"

"What."

"You doing okay?"

Dufort looked at him, the ripples of his eyes seemed to move.

"Fine." And he went back to his original position.

Zatch and Zeno were chasing each other around, laughing happily, Zatch's hands were outstretched as he tried to tag Zeno, but then, they suddenly stopped running aruptly, they looked at Kiyo with longing, and Zeno, demanding, and Zatch pleading. "Kiyo? Can we please go to the park? The house is too small." Zatch whined.

Kiyo narrowed his eyes, and looked at Dufort again, who didn't even seem to notice that Zatch and Zeno were there.

Kiyo smirked, just slightly. "Sure, Dufort, c'mon." The high-school student demanded this more than suggested.

Dufort huffed. "I don't want to go. Leave me here."

Kiyo lowered his eyebrows. "Nope, you're coming with us." He stomped over and hooked two fingers into Dufort's coat collar.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go!" Dufort growled, placing a slight bit of emotion on his face, which was rare.

Zatch and Zeno hugged each other and jumped up and down, well, more like Zatch bouncing Zeno up and down with him.

Dufort was trying to pull away softly, but Kiyo didn't let go. "Nope, you're coming."

When Kiyo, Dufort, Zatch, and Zeno reached the sidewalk close to the park, Dufort had already given up trying to pull away, even though he would sometimes tug a little bit, but it was futile.

Zatch and Zeno laughed happily once they ran into the park, getting their yips out. Kiyo pulled Dufort under a shady willow tree, the leaves hanging over, obscuring the sky, and only letting little blotches shine through.

Kiyo pulled Dufort down next to him. "Here, you've been cooped up in the house for days, get some air." Kiyo sighed, curling his arms behind his head and resting against the trunk of the tree.

* * *

Zatch slid down the slide, next to Zeno, and touched his back, and it startled the albino, he whirled around, and got ready to lunge, Zatch stood up swiftly, and ran out of the way before Zeno could touch him back.

Then, the horrid happened.

A certain, dreadfully faced girl drove into the playground Zatch and Zeno were playing in, Zatch was already hiding, so Naomi didn't see him, Zeno was in the middle of the park, looking around and smiling happily.

"Hello Zhatch~" Naomi yelled, driving towards Zeno slowly, and advancing faster and faster.

Zeno turned around, "Who the-GOOD LORD, WHAT ARE YOU?" Zeno stared at Naomi for about three seconds before saying, "damn, are you from hell?"

Naomi sped towards Zeno at full speed. "You'll pay for that!"

The albino rolled his eyes. "Wow, so funny, I forgot to laugh, wait here it comes...Haha." He folded his arms, and gave Naomi a look of annoyance, "Ugh, what an annoyance." His foot came in contact with Naomi's car, and he pushed forward, letting the car fly off the playground and into the unknown.

Zeno shielded his eyes from the sun as he was the horrid thing disappear from sight.

"Uhh, okay. Now that we're done with that thing, or whatever it is...Zaaaa-aatch, where are yooou~?" He laughed, looking around again.

* * *

Zatch popped out, right when Zeno was about to pass him, and lomped him. "Ha ha ha ha ha haa haha!"

"Hey, Zatch, did you wanna play something else?" Zeno asked, his eyes glinting with happiness and his everlasting mischevious shine.

"Yeah! Let's get Kiyo and Dufort to join the laughing game!"

* * *

Kiyo sweatdropped when he saw the two mamodo running towards them, he looked at Dufort, who looked at him.

"Kiyo! Dufort! Play the laughing game with us!" Zatch yelled, bouncing like a rabbit.

Zeno did his signature smirk. "Yeah, and if you laugh, you lose, all of us have to tickle one person for ten seconds, if they don't laugh, they win, if they do, they lose. Got it? Questions? No? Good!" Zeno didn't even give the chance for anybody to ask questions.

"Can I go first?" Zatch asked, raising his hand in the air.

Zeno turned his purple amethysts towards his brother. "Sure, ready?" He looked at Kiyomaro. "Set." Then at Dufort. "GO!"

Zeno was instantly all over his brother, and Kiyo reluctantly joined, Dufort sat there, not even looking at them.

Zatch had started cracking up as soon as Kiyo's and Zeno's fingertips touched his ribs. He had begged them to stop, and evantually, they lifted themselves off him.

"Now it's Kiyo's turn!"

Kiyo, failed miserably, actually this time, Dufort joined in a little too, and Zeno was partaking in it fully, enjoying the torture. And he didn't stop until Zatch tugged him off.

"Zeno's turn!"

This, was by far, the most chaotic one, he laughed once Zatch had touched him, and then when Kiyo joined in-payback-Zeno had began laughing so hard his back would arch, it amused Kiyo that Zeno was almost completely defenseless this way, then, Kiyo started giggling himself when Zeno started turning blue, Zatch had already stopped, and was trying to yank Kiyo off, but the six year old couldn't pull Kiyo off.

Then, Zeno began to wheeze, Kiyo was very amused by this, so he tickled faster and with more intensity, then, in one final gasp, Zeno stopped laughing, and his eyes were spinning around in circles.

Zatch screamed. "ZENO! AAAAHH! Are you okay? ZENO!"

Kiyo pulled the toddler of Zeno. "He just passed out from lack of oxygen. Calm down."

"You're the one who MADE him pass out!"

Kiyo let down Zatch. "Er...Good point."

Zatch then picked up Zeno on his feet, who was starting to recover, his face turning back to it's paleness.

Then, in one bound, Zatch and Zeno were all over Dufort, they dug their fingertips into his ribs, and Dufort didn't flinch.

Kiyo was kind of disappointed, then, something hit him, he realized something. He really wanted to see Dufort laugh, for a long time, just a chuckle, he's never seen Dufort laugh, so, he joined in, which seemed to set Dufort off his edge.

Dufort began to chuckle just a little bit, and then, he fell off the trunk of the tree. It was a funny sight, seeing Dufort laugh, Kiyo doubted that Dufort had ever laughed in his life.

The purpose of Kiyo's question that flitted around in his head for so long, bothering him, pestering him, finally seemed clear.

All Kiyo wanted to hear from Dufort...

Was laughter.


	3. Love

**Yay~ Thank you Ri, for letting me just call you Ri, it's a million times easier!**

**So anyway, sorry for saying this one was gonnabe about Kiyo and Dufort, I actually changed my mind, because this isn't gonna have DufortXKiyo, but they will have, like, a brotherly bond, so yah~**

**Oh yeah, if it seems like I'm copying Ri, I'm not trying to, I don't remember all the chapters like SNAP, so I wouldn't really know if I copying, if you think about it. Hehe?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, I own no part of it, sadly.**

**Title: Love  
Rating: K+  
Words (Without A/N): 1,274**

**

* * *

**

Autumn leaves crunched under the shoes of Megumi, Kiyo, and Dufort. It was right in the middle of fall, and the leaves were a vibrant red, yellow, and orange, such nice colors.

Zatch and Tia walked in front of them, hand in hand, it was a heartwarming sight. Zatch was talking to Tia about how life was, and how Zeno was. Tia listened intently, after Zatch finished a topic, she would start another one, creating an endless amount of talking.

Dufort never seemed to like Megumi, he walked next to Kiyo, and Megumi on the other side of Kiyo.

"Where's Zeno, anyway?" Tia asked, looking around.

Zatch shrugged. "He said he'd rather stay home. I guess he just doesn't want to walk today." He replied.

Tia did a small gasp. "Zatch! Wanna play hide and seek? There are so many places to hide!"

Zatch smiled happily at the idea. "Yeah! Do you wanna be seeker?" Zatch suggested.

Tia nodded, blushing. "But don't freak out when I find you within the first thirty seconds of the game!" She taunted, turning towards a tree and counting.

* * *

Kiyo, Megumi, and Dufort sat on a wooden cedar bench not to far away from Zatch and Tia, Kiyo and Megumi were talking to each other nonstop and Dufort was the only one who was remotely watching Zatch and Tia, if they got lost, he could his answer-talker, and find out where they are.

But Dufort is much too used to Zeno's independence.

* * *

Zatch hid in the hollow of a tree not too far, he could see a rushing river, and it felt peaceful, smiling he rested against the inside, waiting for Tia to find him.

* * *

"49...50!" Tia exclaimed, revealing her hot pink eyes, looking around, she tried to think about where Zatch would be.

"If I were an adorable, clumsy oaf, where would I be?" Tia murmured, touching her chin.

Without even realizing, she strayed farther and farther away from where the teens were...

Farther...

Farther...

* * *

Kiyo laughed at Megumi's last joke, and looked at the sky. "Whoa, we need to go, the sun's setting." Kiyo laughed. "Zatch! Tia! We need to get going!"

No response.

Megumi stood up. "Tia? Zatch?"

Dufort rose up to a standing position. "I know where they are. Just by the river, down there." He pointed towards a path with trees surrounding it, leading so far they couldn't see the end of it.

* * *

"GWAH!"

Zatch jumped, bumping his head on the top of the hollow. "Ow!"

"Where the? Oh! What?"

Zatch had fallen asleep in the hollow, and now it was bright orange outside. He crawled out, not caring if Tia found him. "Tia?" He called out. "I think you should find me now!" Zatch yelled.

* * *

Tia looked around frantically. Not only could she not find Zatch, but she couldn't find out where Megumi, Kiyo or Dufort was!

"Tia!"

Tia whirled around running towards the sound. "Zatch! Zatch!"

The pink-haired mamodo looked around, where was the sound? It was gone now!

Before she knew it, the moon had came up, illuminating the forest with silver.

Tia held her hands to her chest. "Zatch..."

Before long, she heard a faint rustling in a bush nearby, trying not to squeal, she looked at the source of the sound.

Her face put on a look of horror when a badger stepped out, it was as big as her, and it looked frightening, with beady, glowing yellow eyes, a white stripe coming down it's nose, teeth that were bared, and saliva dripping out of it's mouth.

Tia took a step back, trembling.

It took a step towards her.

Snarling, it charged forward, and Tia clenched her eyes shut, but pain never came.

Opening her eyes, then widened them.

Zatch was holding the badger back, he was trembling with strain, and he held the thing by it's ears and held it back.

He flipped over, behind the badger, and threw it behind him, it squealed sharply, and bared its fangs at him before tumbling away.

Zatch ran close to Tia. "Tia! We need to get back to Kiyo, Megumi and Dufort!" He muttered. He grabbed her hand, and started running the way he had come.

* * *

Dufort walked ahead. "They keep changing locations, but they're close."

Kiyo and Megumi looked at eah other worriedly. "Oh please let them be safe." They murmured.

* * *

Zatch hugged Tia, she was freezing, and shivering.

Zatch shivered too, but he wanted to protect Tia, so he guided her towards where he thought was everybody.

But he was tired, and cold. His skin was numb and bright pink. So cold, so cold. He began to feel sleepy, like just curling up on the ground and sleeping.

Didn't Kiyo say something about that? Like, in a cold place, and you start to feel tired...What does that mean?

* * *

Kiyo ran forward. "I see them! Zatch! Tia!"

Megumi ran behind him, Dufort following behind slowly.

Kiyo burst through the bushes to see Zatch and Tia huddled close together and trembling horribly. Zatch was on his knees with Tia, he had his arms wrapped protectively around her, and the tips of his fingers were dark pink and transitioning into purple.

"Zatch! Come on! We're here, we've had enough time outside for one day." Kiyo told his shivering mamodo, he picked him up, tearing him away from Tia, who covered herself and whimpered.

Zatch held his hands out and gave out a soft whine. "T-Ti-T-Tia-Tia!" Zatch cried, his teeth chattering.

Megumi picked up her own mamodo, and they began to walk back, Dufort leading them they way again.

Zatch still held out his hand to Tia, and Tia held out hers to him, and they clasped each other's palms, once they touched, they relaxed in their bookowner's arms.

And fell asleep.

* * *

**That was quite rushed, don't you think?**

**There were several idea for this chapter, instead of Zatch, I was about to type for Zeno to come in, but then that would sorta kick Zatch out of the story, besides, Zeno can teleport.**

**And the lost in the forest idea took a abnormally long time to manufacture, but nonetheless, I hoped you liked this chapter!**


	4. Friendship

**Whew, lemme see if I can update this tonight. Ha ha ha ha ha haaa haha!**

**And if anyone's wondering, Invader Izzy updated her story, "Music in Me" so go and check it out! It's frikin HILARIOUS!**

**We've been kind of neglecting our Kiyo and Dufort have we? Forgive me if Dufort is OOC...**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I own no part of Zatch Bell or Konjiki No Gash Bell, besides, if I did, I wouldn't be here right now.**

**Title: Friendship****  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 708****

* * *

**

Kiyo smiled to himself, today was one of Megumi's concerts, and he told her he'd come with Dufort today. It was at 7, and it was 6:30 PM right now...

"Dufort, wanna come to a concert with me?" Kiyo asked.

Dufort didn't answer as usual. He sat on the couch, his shoes were off, also his jacket, so all that left was his shirt and pants.

Kiyo huffed, he saw him on the couch right there, he was completely ignoring him. "Dufort!" Growled the teen.

Dufort turned away, sighing.

Kiyo's annoyed expression turned to sympathetic. "Hey, Dufort, you listening?" The high-schooler murmured, sitting close to him on the couch. "Megumi has a concert in a little while, and I thought you wanted to come with me, to get a break from Zatch and Zeno, you know?"

Dufort's shoulder's hunched up, close together, and they shook ever so slightly.

"Dufort, if you don't want to go, it's fine...If you wanted-" Kiyo stopped when he saw something glint in the corner of Dufort's eye.

"Dufort...Are you...Crying?" Kiyo cocked his head to the side, he'd never seen Dufort cry, not once. He never even realized he _had_ cried before.

The older teen shook his head vigorously and wiped his eyes with his arm.

Kiyo took a deep breath. "Dufort, why are you crying? I've never seen you cry before, let alone put on a look of emotion." Kiyo explained, rubbing Dufort's side with his hand to comfort him.

When Kiyo was younger, his mother would rub his side gently and say comforting things softly to him, and it always calmed him to sleep.

The brown-eyed high school student gave up, he pulled the older teen up, and into a hug, letting Dufort burrow into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Dufort, it's alright. What are you crying about? Tell me." Kiyo mumured soothingly, stroking Dufort's back, if you're thinking that it's weird, that a fourteen year old is comforting and stroking an eighteen year old, then you might be right, you might be wrong.

Dufort was Kiyo's friend, and seen as brothers, they share a brotherly bond, and are protective of each other.

Dufort was a silent crier, he didn't make a sound, but Kiyo knew he was crying, his shoulder was wet, and he could see Dufort's shoulders trembling.

"K-Kiyo...I...I just..." Dufort began, but stopped.

"Go on..." Kiyo coaxed.

"I never...I...I never knew my...Mother, or father...It's quite ridiculous to...Cry about it...But whenever I use my answer talker to ask what they were like, it just replies...With...Silence..." Dufort's voice was quiet, and strong, his voice never cracked, never shook. If it weren't for his sad figure, it wouldn't seem like he was crying.

"Dufort, it's fine, I know how you feel, how about we skip the concert tonight? Watch a movie?" Kiyo asked, while getting up.

The spiky-haired teen nodded. "Sure. That would be nice."

Kiyo smiled, and walked over to his phone.

"Hey, Megumi..." Kiyo coughed. "Hate to tell you this but... " Then he wheezed. "I think I caught a cold, if it's alright, I'll come next time?"

"Oh, that's fine Kiyo, I understand, get some rest, will ya?"

"Sure, thanks Megumi, see ya." Kiyo made sure his voice was rusty, then he hung up, he hated to lie to his crush, but you know, Dufort's crying, and that needs extreme TLC.

Kiyo stepped back over to the couch, where Dufort was staring at the screen blankly as though the movie were already playing, even though the TV was off. Kiyo shook his head and popped in a movie.

About a quarter through the movie, Kiyo glanced at Dufort.

Dufort was curled up on the couch, his eyes closed peacefully, his shoulders rising and falling steadily...

And a smile on his face.


	5. Music

**This one, will be particularly hard to write, since I still have no idea what I'm going to type for this story! *sweatdrop* Heheeh, but I wanna make you readers happy! Cause you make me happy!**

**Cause I have some happy readers from when I get home from school!**

**I don't know whether to make this the evil one I had in mind, (Note, actually, EVIL, meaning, it has no happy ending) or the cute one. With Dufort and Kiyo playing around with orchestral instruments...**

**Er...I think I'll go with the Kiyo and Dufort one, since I still owe you several chapters of those. And save the evil, mysterious one for some other chapter.**

**Title: Music  
Rating: K+  
Words (Without A/N): 623**

**

* * *

**

"Dufort. WHAT, might I ask, are you DOING?"

"Tinkering with the instruments."

Kiyo pressed his fingers against his head to try and calm the headache that was rushing forward.

"Why?" Kiyo asked with exasperation.

"Cause, I want to."

"You're ridiculous." Kiyo muttered.

Dufort looked at him with his turquoise eyes. "Only as much as you."

The high-school student groaned and walked up to the cashier, finally, the person with the saxophone was taking FOREVER.

"What can I get you today, sir?" A slightly chubby man asked, with a happy smile and crow feet on the ends of his eyes. Kiyo smiled back, at least this man was tormented everyday by a seven-year-old albino, an annoying six-year-old, and a creepy spiky haired teen who was immature, but OLDER than Kiyo.

"May I please get a book for how to teach the piano? My friend needs to learn the piano, and she asked me to get her a book." Kiyo requested politely.

The man nodded. "Course, we have tons of those. Is she just beginning? Had she ever played a..." The man stopped, and looked behind Kiyo worriedly.

Kiyo looked behind him to see Dufort pressing the keys on the flute, watching how if he pressed one note, then some keys would move all across the flute. "So interesting..." He muttered.

Kiyo had to count to ten in his head to keep from screaming at the older teen.

"He won't break it, he's quite smart." Kiyo answered automatically.

The clerk nodded warily, and continued his sentence. "Has she ever played a piano?" He asked, shuffling through a box of books, some were thick and dusty, some thin and brand-new. He took some out in a pile.

"She's never played one." Kiyo replied.

The man nodded and took up a slightly thick book. "This would be a good one for her, explains the concepts thoroughly. It's 15.99$, can you pay that?"

Kiyo nodded, and took out 20 dollars, handing them to the man, and getting the receipt and book in return. "Thank you, Dufort! Ready to go?" The young teen turned around and sweatdropped.

Dufort looked at Kiyo, A clarinet in his hands.

"Dufort, I swear if you break that, I'm kicking you and your extremely annoying mamodo out particularly freezing day too!" He growled.

The older teen didn't react. "Zeno would sneak back in and torment you again."

Kiyo groaned, rubbing his temple.

A loud, very loud, brass sounds rang through the air. Dufort found the trombones.

"Dufort! We're going home!" Kiyo snarled, taking a hold on the man's jacket and dragging him away from trying to play a piccolo. "You're never that curious! Why were you embarrasing me in there?" Kiyo scolded, still dragging Dufort after they were out of the store.

Dufort shrugged. "I've never really interacted with those kinds of things."

Kiyo sighed. "Whatever, we need to get home. It's starting to rain."

"Are you going to kick me out today?"

Kiyo gave a sound mixed with a groan and a growl.

"If so, you're coming with me."

"Shut up!"


	6. Paper

**Last chapter wasn't as funny or cute as I wanted it to be. -3- Shnurb.**

**Well, this'll be quite cute, please forgive me, as I will give in to letting this one have some Zatch and Zeno brotherlyness.**

**Title: Paper  
Rating: K+  
Words (Without A/N): 825**

**

* * *

**

Plop.

"Huh? What the hell?"

Zeno picked up the crumbled piece of paper on the ground that had just landed on his head, he opened it up and it revealed nothing. Growling, he crumbled it up again and threw it on the ground.

Plop.

Zeno felt another paper land on his head. He angrily swiped it up and looked at it, not even opening it, he then threw it behind him.

Soon enough, papers were landing on his head every second, one after the other. Not only was this annoying Zeno like HELL, but it was starting to freak him out. Paper doesn't just randomly fall from the sky.

Another paper fell on his head.

That broke the string.

Zeno began sprinting in circles, trying ot avoid the falling papers.

"Stop it! It's annoying me!" Zeno cried, while still running around in circles.

He kept running until his legs wouldn't carry him anymore, and he sat, panting in the grass.

Plop.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Zeno shrieked, throwing his hands up in the air.

The albino collapsed on the grass, the thumping of his heart making soft beats on his mantle. A paper flew in the air, and then landed on his stomach, but Zeno smiled at this, he knew where the papers were coming from.

Jumping up, he instantly brushed his mantle around him, engulfing the child in the fabric, it felt as thought Zeno were floating in space for a second, then appearing on the roof. His annoyed expression became amused, and a little irritated.

"Kiyo. Dufort. Why were you doing that?" Zeno asked rudely, walking towards them.

The younger high school student smirked. "Liked your reaction, Zeno." Taunted Kiyo. Dufort shrugged. "I was bored."

The albino mamodo rubbed his temple. "Thank you ever so much for your prank, now if you don't mind, I'm going to kick you over the edge of the roof."

Just before Zeno made contact with Kiyo, Dufort's hand shot out and gripped his foot, then pulled him forwards, hanging him upside down over the ground. The albino cried out, and held his mantle up, refusing to show his undergarment to the humans.

This only made Kiyo laugh harder. Then he threw a paper right at Zeno's face.

"Gyah! What are you two doing to Zeno? Kiyo! What are you doing? You better not drop him!"

Kiyo's fun had ended right when that voice split the air. Zatch.

"We won't! And we're just throwing paper at him!" Kiyo replied to the blonde, throwing another blank piece of paper at the pale child, who crinkled up his face as the paper made contact. He couldn't exactly use his hands to do anything, for two reasons. One, if he let go, he's get exposed to these humans, it would reveal his stomach, which was one of the most sensitive palces on the human body, it's also very embarrasing. Two, if Dufort let go, he'd plummet to the ground, with a very high likelihood of getting injured. But he could teleport. So ha.

Zatch was on the ground, hands on his hips, and trying to get Kiyo to put Zeno back on the roof.

But nope, Dufort refused to let go, which only caused Kiyo to throw more papers at the mamodo's face.

Zatch had run back inside, and was trying to find a way to get to the roof, which was hard for him.

Zeno glared at Kiyo, it was starting to get humiliating, since his face was beginning to turn red from the blood rushing to his head. "Let me down." The albino demanded.

Kiyo looked at Dufort, and then he laughed. "Sure, once I'm done." Replied Kiyo casually.

Zeno shrugged. "Fine." He kicked Dufort's fist, hard, and it caused the older teen to more or less accidentally drop the child, who, halfway down, teleported to the ground safely. Kiyo whined, and folded his arms. "I wanted to embarass him some more."

The little albino child waved mockingly and walked inside.

"Maybe we should torture Zatch." Kiyo pondered out loud.

"Zeno would kill us."

"Good point. Let's take his mantle while he's asleep tonight."

Dufort looked at Kiyo. "That's more or less pedophile-like."

Kiyo shrugged. "I'm just getting back at him."

Dufort asked his answer talker what the thing Kiyo was getting back at Zeno for.

_"Because Zeno hid his backpack when he needed it for school."_

Kiyo smirked. "Yep, can't wait till tomorrow."


	7. Flowers

**Flowers are pretty~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell! It all belongs to Makoto Raiku-sensei! I wish I could learn to draw like him! And NaRae Lee too!**

**Title: Flowers  
Rating: K+  
Words (Without A/N): (minus 51)**

**

* * *

**

"Can I get a flower, Kiyo?"

"No."

"Why."

"Because, I'm only getting Megumi flowers for Valentines Day."

Dufort was just trying to annoy Kiyo on the way to a flower shop, and it was working. Zatch and Zeno were behind them and talking about what they want for lunch and why.

Kiyo looked at the older teen with an annoyed expression.

"Kiyo, I want a flower. A tulip. Or, a rose. Maybe a daisy."

Kiyo flicked Dufort. "I just told you, no."

Once they entered the shop, Kiyo almost fainted from such a strong scent. It smelled so strongly in there.

Zeno coughed. "I hate flowers!" And made a show of toppling backwards and fainting. Zatch had a mental breakdown from there.

Kiyo sighed, and walked up to the counter, trying not breath. "Uhm...Excuse me, but do you have a special arrangements? Maybe with a different assortment?" Kiyo asked. The clerk nodded, her brown locks bouncing up and down.

"In fact, I have a good one right here! Perfect for Valentines Day." She suggested, winking.

It was a set of roses that were tied together to form a pleasant shape of a brilliant heart, with colorful flowers beside it, like tulips, magnolias, and all sorts of other colorful flares. "Thank you, this will be perfect." Kiyo happily replied, he payed the bill quickly and searched for a certain mischievous teen.

"Great, thank you Dufort, for giving me more money to pay." Kiyo groaned.

Dufort was twirling a small daisy in his hand, picking off the petals now and again, and looked at Kiyo, giving the slightest smirk. "I want a flower, Kiyo."

"Shut up!"

Zatch and Zeno were also tearing up flowers, except in a more expensive corner. Kiyo bristled. "Stop it you three! You'll make me go bankrupt!" Kiyo yelled, taking hold of both Zatch and Zeno's mantles and pulling the away. "Dufort, come, if you don't, you'll regret it."

Dufort obediently followed the stubborn teen.

Kiyo walked out of the shop quickly, they didn't do that much damage, he'll go and pay tomorrow.

Dufort poked Kiyo again, which earned him Kiyo's signature demon face. "WHAT?" He bellowed, almost dropping the flowers.

Dufort softened his face and widened his eyes and gave the cutest puppy look you could ever see. He somehow, _somehow_, made his eyes shine brighter, curved his eyebrows upward, and trembled his lips.

Kiyo sighed, and smiled, giving an exhausted Folgore face. "What's with the look, Dufort?"

"I want a flower."

"Aw, C'MON!"


	8. Sky

**This one will be strangely hard to write...*gulp***

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do NOT own Zatch Bell or its associations.**

**Title: Sky  
Rating: K  
Words (Without A/N): 444**

**

* * *

**

"Does anyone notice that cloud looks like a snake? One in particular that seems to be killing something?"

Kiyo looked at the albino. "Err...Sure?"

_Of course_, Kiyo had to babysit Zatch and Zeno for the day, with Dufort doing God knows what. Finally, it was beginning to come to the end of the day, and the three were watching the sunset together on a hill.

Kiyo's Day:

Woke up to Zeno slamming a pan onto his head.

Came downstairs to find breakfast-everything edible, for that matter-eaten already. So, no food for Kiyo.

Spending the rest of the morning at the park, and suffering from Zeno pouncing on him and pretending to be an evil mamodo.

Hot dogs for lunch.

Spending the rest of the afternoon watching a movie, which Zatch and Zeno wouldn't stop talking.

And finally here. Watching the sunset, and finally calming down.

Zatch looked at his brother. "I think that it kinda looks like a string." Zatch replied.

Zeno chuckled to himself. "It sure does."

Kiyo threw a granola bar at Zeno. It hit him square in the face, which earned a death glare at Kiyo. Who just smirked, and handed one to Zatch, who took it gladly, tore the wrapper off, and started scarfing down the thing.

Zeno began eating his in a similiar manner, only a little bit more...Civilized.

Kiyo looked at the sky once more. A radiant purple, blue, pink, orange, yellow, and red, mixed together to make some unknown color that is impossible to craft by hands. It was so beautiful.

"Now it looks like the snake is a pole."

"Or a stick!"

Kiyo wondered about those two. They were complete opposites, but were closer together than a mother to her children. Of course Zeno would take the role of the mother and Zatch the child, but if Zeno heard him say that, Kiyo would land in the hospital.

Zeno was night.

Zatch was day.

Zeno a sadist.

Zatch a pacifist.

It was so weird how they got along.

"Now it looks like Kiyo."

Kiyo looked at the clouds, and it was a tangled mess of clouds, which strangely resembled an old man to Kiyo. He glared at Zeno, who was pretending to be asleep on the grass.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I honestly DID NOT know what I was gonna write for this chapter! *sweatdrop***


	9. Beautiful

**Yay! This one will be TiaXZeno! :D I just heard this new song called, "Love Me Dead" and it SORTA reminds me of this couple...But yeah, this chapter will be kinda based off that song...Sorry it's so short!**

**So, yeah, maybe it will be a bit of a songfic...A Twoshot!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL! **

**Title: Beautiful  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 442**

**

* * *

**

Zeno narrowed his eyes slightly at the couple beside him. How they loved each other so much it disgusted Zeno, but they refused to believe they were in love. The albino was never one to be in a relationship, but every time he saw Tia, from complete hatred, to complete admiration.

But he hated her...

As much as he loved her.

Zatch told Tia that he needed to go the bathroom, and he'd be right back. Tia smiled and nodded. "Good information, thank you for that fascinating information about your bladder." She laughed.

Zatch laughed and walked towards the hallway.

The albino felt the urge to speak. He tried to keep silent, but he spoke involuntarily to the pink-haired girl. "Uhh...Tia...?"

The girl never really liked Zeno that much, looking at him with fake curiosity. "What?"

The albino blushed, which showed quite obviously against his pale skin. Tia seemed to notice, she lowered her eyebrows. Zeno got nervous, and sweat a little bit. "Uhh, I was wondering, did you ever want to...Go somewhere together?"

Tia narrowed her eyes and lowered her eyebrows. "Uhh, sorry Zeno, but no. No offense, but we don't get along much."

It was true, they have arguments a lot. Too much. They lasted long, because Zeno would always annoy her in the argument. He found it cute when she was angry. But she didn't stop at that comment. "You caused me, Zatch, everyone, great pain. I'm suprised that Zatch likes you."

Wow. That hurt.

Zeno was no longer what he used to be. He was trying very hard to make up for his deeds by trying to be friendly to everyone he met, and getting, "Kindness Lessons" from Zatch. But, having his score right there. It hit him in the heart.

It was like getting your report card at the end of a school year, and you worked really, really, hard. And you got a F- for your final score, and someone who really wants to keep their grades up, they'd feel like crap.

Zeno turned away, not wanting to look at her.

* * *

_Tia's POV:_

After going to bed that night, she was exhausted, she had a great day with Zatch. Zeno left her alone after their small talk, she closed her eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Tears

**THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY THE SONGFIC~ And...This is my first one...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell or the song "Love Me Dead" by Ludo I OWN NOTHING.**

**Title: Tears  
Rating: T (Maybe for some implied sex in the song...?)  
Words (Without A/N): 1,031**

**

* * *

**

Tia opened her eyes to the sound of tapping. Rhythmic tapping. She heard a faint voice a couple feet ahead of her. She rubbed her eyes and squinted through the darkness. It was a soft voice, enough above a whisper for Tia to hear.

_"Love me cancerously, like a salt sore soaked in the sea..."_

Tia cocked her head, this voice was very familiar...Very familiar...

_"High maintenance means, you're a gluttonous queen. Narcissistic and mean."_

...Zeno? Then there was a sharp click. The voice was louder and more harsh now. It was as though he was growling now, kind of.

_Kill me romantically! Fill my soul with vomit then ask me for a piece of gum!"_

Tia was taken aback. The darkness seemed to waver a bit, and wherever she was seemed to lighten up a bit, revealing a figure before her. Zeno.

_"Bitter and dumb,"_

Tia lifted herself up from her futon. Zeno...Shouldn't sing, it doesn't sound...Right. He has a good singing voice, it's just not normal coming from him. She widened her eyes, as Zeno turned towards her, a small lust in his eyes, but it was quickly overcome by jealousy and anger.

_"You're my sugarplum!"_

He advanced towards her, quickening his pace.

_"You're awful, I love you!"_

Tia narrowed her eyes in annoyance, thank you for the _compliment_. Zeno turned away from her, and stared upwards.

_"She moves through moonbeams slowly...She knows just how to hold me...And when her edges soften, her body is my coffin, I know she drains me slowly...She wears me down to bones in bed. Must be the sign on my head, that says, oh! Love me dead! Love me dead!"_

He turned around, and gripped her hand tightly. Tia tried pulling away, but Zeno was ten times stronger than her, and she knew it.

_"You're a faith-healer on TV, you're an office park without any trees, corporate and cold, gushing for gold, leave me alone!"_

The albino's face turned from calm and smirking, to angry and scowling. He threw her hand away and turned away once again. Tia took a step forward, she tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

_"You suck so passionately, you're a parasitic, psycho, filthy, creature, finger banging my heart."_

Zeno held his left hand and held it to his heart, and squeezed it, he looked at her again, his eyes blazing like a wildfire.

_"You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?"_

Tia sweatdropped. Um. Ew.

_"You're hidieous, and sexy!"_

He turned towards her again and cupped her chin in his fingers. Tia blushed, this was getting kind of disturbing.

_"She moves through moonbeams slowly, she knows just how to hold me, and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin...I know she drains me slowly, she wears me down to bones in bed. Must be the sign on my head, that says, oh! Love me dead! Love me dead!"_

Tia pulled away from his grasp and glared at him, okay, Zeno was really starting to freak the girl out. He was acting like a whore. And please don't imagine Zeno as a whore. It's just wrong. Zeno pulled her into a soft hug from behind and began whispering in her ear softly.

_"Love me cancerously..."_

She trembled in fear. But then, she was pushed forward and almost fell on her stomach, she glared at Zeno with anger in her eyes. But she felt another feeling rise up also. Zeno has pure jealously and betrayal in his eyes, clearly on the verge of angered tears.

_"How's your new boy? Does he know about me? You've got the mark of a beast...! You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!"_

Zeno had small tears trickling down his face. So many emotions mixed into his face, anger, jealousy, sorrow, love. Tia gave a small smile, and walked forward slowly, like a wild dog living in fear.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly, she knows just how to hold me, and when he edges soften, her body is my coffin...I know she drains me slowly, she wears me down to bones in bed. What about the sign on my head? That says, oh! Love me dead! Love me dead! Love me dead! Love me dead!"_

At the first few words, Tia wrapped her arms around Zeno's neck, the albino seemed to relax from his tensed position, and sighed contendly.

Tia buried her face in his mantle. _"I love you, Zeno."_

_

* * *

_

Tia gasped when sher head shot up from the pillow. She felt hot tendrils run down her cheeks, she felt them, her fingers tracing along her face, she was crying. The door opened quietly, a tiny squeak coming from the hinges, she looked at the person at the doorway.

Zeno stood there was a glass of water in his hand. He had an annoyed expression on his face. "What are you doing up? It's four in the morning."

Tia shook her head, which rid the rest of the tears on her face, she shot up and ran towards Zeno. Then finally slamming into the boy.

Then finally pushing her lips to his, in a kiss.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? HORRIBLE? -prays to Heavens that reviews do not choose third choice-**

**Personally, I think this one is VERY~ weird, not very proud of this one.**


	11. Smile

**This chapter BOTHERS me for some reason...I also don't like the fact that it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell! I. OWN. NOTHING.**

**Title: Smile  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 433**

**

* * *

**

"Kiyo? What does 'rape face' mean?"

Kiyo whirled around to the sudden figure that materialized behind him. "Zatch!" He toppled backwards, flinging his papers eyerywhere. Perfect. He gave Zatch a worried face, trying to think up a good answer. "You'll learn when you're older."

Zatch pouted. "I'll go and ask Zeno."

Kiyo bristled. "No, no, NO! Whatever you do, just DON'T ask him! He will shape it into something that will haunt you forever!"

Zatch folded his arms. "Then what does it mean?"

Kiyo sighed. "I guess it means...When someone is giving you a creepy look with a weird smile...On...Their...Face? Like Dufort is doing." Kiyo looked at Dufort, and so did Zatch.

The older teen was on the other side of the room, standing about a centimeter from the wall. He looked at Kiyo and Zatch, his eyes were wide, as though he were doing his own suprised expression. Which when it's Dufort, it doesn't look suprised compared to Zatch or Zeno.

When those two are suprised, Zatch usually jumps and runs around screaming, and Zeno just...slugs whoever freaked him out.

Kiyo sweatdropped. "Uhh...Dufort, what are you doing?"

Dufort cocked his head a little and raised one of his eyebrows. "There's a beetle on your cheek." He muttered plainly.

Kiyo squealed and slapped his face, which hurt, a lot. He didn't mean to do it that hard.

Dufort did a very small smirk. Zatch began to giggle. "What?" Kiyo yelped. "Is it gone?" Kiyo asked, he felt around his cheek, all he felt was the burning sensation on his cheek, nothing else.

The older teen from across the room shrugged. "I just wanted to see you slap yourself."

Kiyo growled and put his hand on his forehead.

"Kiyo! There's a spider on your head!"

Kiyo yelled and slapped the top of his head. Zatch started laughing on the ground clutching his stomach. Dufort smirked a little bit wider. Kiyo picked up Zatch and threw him and Dufort who caught him quite easily. Zatch started crying. "Waah! Kiyo! Why did you throw me?"

Kiyo sweatdropped. "I'm going to bed for the night." The teen muttered. He stomped up the stairs in a huff.

Dufort looked at the spot Kiyo was originally at.

"Isn't it like, nine in the morning?"

* * *

**FLEH. I DON'T LIKE THIS ONE.**


	12. Blood

**I'm feeling like a sadist. :D Okay, it's not everyday you see this kind of chapter! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN GRUESOME SCENES THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME ZATCH AND ZENO LOVERS. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, IT BELONGS TO MAKOTO RAIKU.**

**Title: Blood  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 449**

**

* * *

**

_When you fall asleep in your bed, you almost always wake up in the same place. When you close your eyes in your bed, you expect to wake up in the same bed._

_That's what Zatch and Zeno expected._

_You don't expect to wake up in a mysterious place that frightened you very much, knowing that you are in pain._

_Zatch and Zeno never expected this._

When Zeno shot open his eyes, the first thought that came to his head was, _"Am I dead? Or am I dying?"_ The first movement the seven year old did, was shift his hand forward, which didn't work, hooks were stabbed through his palms, leaving a sloppy, bloody mark. It hurt so much, it made a small stream of blood trickle down and reach his mantle, staining it. He winced, it stung.

Thick ropes were tied around his ankles, rendering the albino unable to move. Once Zeno realized this, though, he began to try and unhook his palms from the hooks, but they were much too curved around, it was almost a full circle, just a small opening. Zeno was suprised with whoever got his hands into these things, it was practically impossible.

He was in a rock cavern, dome-shaped, lit up only by a large bonfire towards the corner, otherwise it was pitch bacl in the cave.

"Zeno? You're awake?"

Zeno whirled around, afraid of whom he might find. But he relaxed just a little bit once he saw his younger brother before him.

What scared him was the hundreds of links of chains that was draped over his brother's body. Shackles, links, and links. All draped over him, it looked so tremendously heavy. Zatch was sitting next to him on the wooden table Zeno lied on.

Zeno smiled. "Yeah, I'm awake, brother."

Zatch curled his eyebrows upwards. "Need me to-"

Zatch bristled when a horrible voice split the air. It had a young voice, quite young, but not too young, around Zatch and Zeno's age.

"Children~ I have come back! Zeno! Zatch!"

Zatch trembled, scared of whoever it was who called out to the brothers.

Zeno widened his eyes by who stepped out.

It was a boy.

Who looked exactly like Zatch and Zeno.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! BUT IF I STAY UP ONE MORE MINUTE IM IN TROUBLE!**


	13. Hand In Hand

**CAUTION: The following chapter may be quite disturbing to some Zatch and Zeno lovers. It will be smart to keep Kiyo and Dufort lovers close by to comfort you.**

**I feel so sadistic. :D**

**NOTE: The following character in the story is not neccesarily an OC, I created him, and he will not make any further appearances in the story unless asked.**

**Title: Hand-In-Hand  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): minus 56**

**

* * *

**

"My, my, you two are quite in a predicament..."

Zatch and Zeno were speechless. The boy before them were an _exact_ copy of them.

The boy had dark brown hair, like dark chocolate, his eyes were deeply crimson, three lines ran down from his eyes. He had a malicious grin on his face, his teeth were normal, except his canines were abnormally sharp, like fangs.

He had a black mantle with several red streaks on it, the look-a-like's brooch was red, while the ribbons were a dark gray. His shoes were black with the folds, the stripes on the folds were deep red.

Zatch trembled, which caused a light ringing sound to the cavern. Zeno growled at the intruder, his eyes cold and fiery. The trespasser flashed his fangs while walking closer to Zatch and Zeno.

"How rude of me, I never even introduced myself, I have quite a story. Do you want to hear it? It's a pretty good yarn!" The boy twirled a ribbon in his hand, it was brilliant red, as he slid his fingers through the silky fabric. "My name is Zero, funny, how all of our names begin with 'Z'?" Zero let out a quiet chuckle. "Zatch you shouldn't sit up there, you might get the hooks off balance."

Zatch glared at Zero. "No. I'm going to protect my brother."

Zero turned his eyes towards the boy. "Please get off the table. It would be very smart." Without waiting for a reply, Zero gripped onto a chain that was connected to Zatch's arm, and yanked it harshly, which sent Zatch across the room. "Thanks, Zatch, you're sweet."

Zero then looked at Zeno. "So, Zeno, I understand that you had a very difficult past, and you can withstand many things. I bet a thought is running through your head, that I'm related to you? No, not even close. You can' consider me your blood brother, no. But, I am created by your DNA. See, scientists took some of your DNA when you were both quite young. They mixed it in a small test tube, and placed it in a pod my size, along with some other cytoplasm. The DNA grew, and grew. Until it took the form of a human."

Zero cleared his throat, then continued, "the scientists sidetracked from their original plan to see if you two were successful children, who of which contained the Bao. Which was Zatch, but they decided they wanted to give the DNA mixture Artificial Intelligence. Soon, I was born, after getting a stronger body and learning to walk, the scientists tested my abilities, they gave me as much intelligence as the computer would give them."

The look-a-like laughed. "Here's the good part. They placed me, and other mamodos like you and your brother into the chamber with me, we were given a time limit to kill each other. I always came out on top. No matter who as the foe. I was labeled a 'successful clone'. Not long before this, a scientist told me about you too, and how much she hated you. She wished for her to remain anonymous. But she really did hate all of you. Especially Zatch."

"So she sent me here with my book. Heh, I don't have a book owner yet. But I can survive many things Zeno. Since I am loaded with you and your brother's knowledge."

Zeno scoffed. "Let me out of this and let's see who'll come out on top."

Zero laughed. "Nice try, Zeno. You are quite smart." The clone patted the albino on top of his head.

The clone walked across the room, then set his hand on a wooden crank, he pushed it forward, and it sent the hooks on Zeno's palms to pull upwards. It stretched his back, and tore through his palms painfully.

Zero grinned. "Now let's have some fun."

* * *

**FINE, ME. IT WILL BE A THREESHOT.**


	14. Cute

**CAUTION: The following chapter may be quite disturbing to some Zatch and Zeno lovers. It will be smart to keep Kiyo and Dufort lovers close by to comfort you.**

**LAST CHAPTER WITH ZERO IN IT.**

**NOTE: ...Zero is an OC. I:I...*guilty* If anyone guesses from this chapter, Zero isn't gay. He wasn't programmed to be gay. XD He was programmed to be straight.**

**Title: Cute  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N):**

**

* * *

**

"Zeno!"

Zatch strained against the chains, which were now connected to the wall. "Zeno! Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Zatch cried, glaring daggers.

Zero smiled. "Oh, Zatch, did your mother ever tell you you are are adorable when you're furious?" Zero asked, laughing innocently. He glanced back at Zeno, a pleasant smile on his face. "Now...I wonder, what would happen if I pushed this, huh?" Zero sharply turned the crank, which pulled the hooks and ropes on Zeno's limbs farther apart. A cry of pain escaped the albino.

Zero smirked, his vampire-like fangs glinting in the bonfire. But then he instantly frowned. "Zeno, have you ever really wanted something so bad, and when you finally get it, you don't want it? Well, this is not fun anymore! I'd rather it be fun for me, too!"

The clone stepped up to the stretched out boy, his ankles on the brink of being pulled out of their sockets. "How about a little game of the mind?" Zero asked playfully while untying the ropes and slowly and painfully sliding the the hooks out of Zeno.

The albino sat up, ready to hurl a punch at Zero, who just slid to the side easily. "Zeno, when you're in a rage, you mustn't blindly throw punches."

Zeno jumped off the table, and threw another punch, but Zero slithered slyly to the right, closer to Zatch. "How about-" He was interrupted when he had to duck a punch. "-You either save yourself, or your brother?"

Zeno roared as he finally landed a punch on Zero, who was sent flying back, hitting the cave wall, and he made a crack in it, while the clone was dazed, Zeno rushed over to his brother, quickly taking off most of the chains from his body, but couldn't get the shackles off. "Zatch, I-" He was cut off when Zero gripped at his neck and threw him back, sending the boy dangerously close to the bonfire.

Zero grinned maliciously. He held up his hand, but Zeno looked at it for two seconds before saying, "you have three fingers and a thumb?" He asked, looking at his hand awkwardly.

Zero glared angrily at him. "Does it matter? Sure, I only have three fingers and a thumb, but I didn't need that last finger. It was just a bug in the aging process, that's all. But let's get back to what I was about to do." He harshly smashed his fingers onto the back of Zatch's neck, straight onto a pressure point.

Where someone can easily be killed.

Zeno stopped, frozen from Zero's gaze. And Zatch's choked gasp.

"Zero...Don't...Don't...Please, don't..." Zeno held out his hand, as though trying to reach Zatch from where he was standing.

Zero smirked, pressing harder, which sent Zatch on the brink of tears. "Try me."

Zeno felt rage and fear rise up like bile. "Have me...Just don't hurt him! Please!" Zeno took a step forward. "Do whatever you want to me..."

The clone took his fingers off of Zatch's neck, and walked forward, his hand out. "Which way would you like to die?" Zero asked casually, as though murdering where a pleasant matter. He softly packed his fingers around Zeno's throat, tightening them by the second.

Zeno's pleading look soon turned sinister and smirking, his usual look of triumph. He waved his hand in front Zero in a speedy manner, Zero stared blankly and tried to concentrate. Then the albino stopped suddenly, and whirled around, then sucker punched the impostor in the face, which made the clone hit the table.

Zeno sprinted toward's Zatch, instinct beginning to take over, he literally _yanked_ the chains out of the wall by his own strength, they crashed out, sending debris here and there.

Zatch was now free.

The blonde boy grinned and took Zeno's wrist, he began sprinting towards the exit. "I see it Zeno! The moonlight!"

Then they escaped and made it back to Kiyo and Dufort who were just conveniently standing right outside the cavern, about to find them.

But did you think that would really happen? No.

Something it Zen's legs popped loudly, and pain ripped through his left leg, crying out, he stumbled forward. Zatch began to pick Zeno up and run again, but halted, Zeno looked behind Zatch, and Zero had his mantle in his hands. "Ah, ah, ah! Now you've made me mad! How about we do this?" He chuckled. He pulled Zatch back, which caused the younger brother to drop Zeno, and the older brother watched in horror as Zero pulled out a long dagger.

Despite Zatch's futile attempts to run away, Zero pulled him closer, and sunk the dagger right into Zatch's throat. The lightning blonde fell forward, blood beginning to sprinkle the air, and the young boy crashed onto the ground with a dead, _THUD..._

The bonfire blew out, in one snuff, and everything became black as pitch.

* * *

"Aaah!"

Zeno sprang up from the covers. Sweat beaded his forehead and hands. He whirled his head around for his younger brother, trying to make sure his brother was still alive, his relaxed when he saw that his brother was sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face, his chest rising and falling calmly.

Zeno sighed, it was only a dream...

Lightning crashed outside, and Zeno jumped, the image of Zero in his head, his cackle that was so unlike the twins rang in his head.

Was it only a dream?


	15. Sorrow

**Since I wrote the last few chapters with Zatch and Zeno in it, I owe you guys some Kiyo and Dufort! Hope you enjoy! I made a longer one for you tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL, IT ALL BELONGS TO MAKOTO RAIKU!**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DUFORT'S PAST. Maybe some untrue facts. :D I'm evil.**

**Title: Sorrow  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 1,247**

**

* * *

**

Never stop.

Never stop running.

Dufort felt his legs creaking and screaming at him to stop, but he didn't. He refused. He was stubborn like that.

The street in front of him stretched out in front of him for miles and miles, it seemed as though it was endless. Dufort still ran, despite the illusion, the rain fell down by the bucketful. It felt like sharp needles stabbing into Dufort's skin. But no blood. Why was there no blood?

The slick sidewalk seemed like ice to Dufort, which is exactly why he tripped over, and skidded across the ground, tearing open his jacket. Trembling, he heaved himself up and ran again. It was in the middle of the night, dark as pitch.

When Dufort was very young, when he was in the lab, the scientists left him in his cage at night and turned off the lights, forgetting he was there, it was so dark in there that if you closed your eyes, it wouldn't make a difference. It frightened him so much. He would tuck himself into a little ball while whimpering and crying, it was the first couple of weeks when he first arrived at the lab, he still begged them to take him back to his mother, but they refused.

Same when they abandoned him in the icy hell that he almost died in.

That was when Zeno found him. And threw a book at his face, which accurately hit him squarely.

Dufort was looked behind him to see if Kiyo was following him. But that ended up with Dufort slipping on a real piece of ice, and it sent him crashing to the entrance of the park on the other side of the city.

* * *

_"Dufort! Let's send this weakling back into the mamodo world! I'm surprised he's survived this long!" Zeno shouted, glaring at their opponent. "He interrupted Zatch's 'playtime'...Or something..."_

_Dufort nodded, but just before he opened the book, it glowed sharply and brightly, which instantly meant a new spell was added. 'A new spell? I didn't think he could get any more.' Dufort thought, flipping to the page._

_"Zeo Zachord!"_

_Zeno glanced at Dufort like he was a weirdo, apparently Zeno can be unobservant when he's angry. Dufort's thought's were interupted when wind began swirling swiftly around both him and his mamodo. Zeno's appearance began to change, at first it was tiny changes, like his nails getting slightly sharper, longer, his hair grew just a bit longer, and his eyes seemed vicious and unfocused. But then his appearance rapidly changed as the wind sped faster and faster._

_Zeno's shark-like teeth, grew sharper, his real canines grew into saber-like fangs that hung out of his mouth. His nails grew long, but they were soon obscured by blue lightning sparking endlessly around them, sparks flew off of him, Zeno began laughing maliciously._

_"Dufort? What is this spell? It overloads me with power! I can..." But the child never finished his sentence when his eyes changed completely, his pupil dialated so much it was no longer there anymore, the purple color in his eye rolled back behind his head, giving his eyes absolutely no color, just a plain white space._

_The older teen knew this was going to happen. His answer-talker told him. It told him that, 'when you chantthe new spell, Zeno will change into a monster, an uncontrollable monster. He will kill and obliterate everything in the area."_

_His mamodo rushed forward with unimaginable speed, and reached the mamodo in half a second. Slashing his claws along his opponent, blood flew into the air in beads, electricity flowing through the air along with the blood, the mamodo flew backwards, but Zeno ran right where the mamodo would land and kicked with such power, the mamodo's back popped loudly._

_Zeno turned towards the book owner, and swirled the cloak over himself, teleporting himself onto the teenage boy's shoulders, gripping the book, and threw it up in the air. He then pushed himself from the book owner's shoulders and slashed at the book, which burst it into the flames from the electricity in his claws._

_But the monstrous albino didn't stop._

_He whirled around to Dufort and propelled himself forward, Dufort hitched a breath in his throat and slid to the side, just barely missing the jagged nails. _

_His attention shifted from Dufort to Zatch, who was standing beside Kiyo a couple yards away. His face contorted into a look of horror._

_Zeno grinned, and rocketed forward, his claws set behind him._

_Zatch made a small frightened sound. He ducked, but still got a scrape on his back._

_"Zatch! Grab his ankle and throw him back! He's out of control!" Kiyo yelled. Zatch looked at him with fear. "My own brother?" He cried. Kiyo nodded. "He would do the same, if you were in this state."_

_Zatch gulped, and ducked again as Zeno tried to slash at his face, and gripped his ankle, being careful not to dislocate or break his brother's ankle, he threw him across the clearing._

_But this didn't work as well as planned, Zeno teleported as soon as Zatch's hands left contact. He appeared behind him and raked open Zatch's back, sending blood splattering across Zeno's face, his cheeks and hair now standing out brilliantly on his pale face. But his face changed, his devilish grin turned into a confused frown, and his eyes rolled back forward, his pupils reopened, his claws shortened, and his teeth turned back to normal._

_"Zatch?"_

_After looking at his near-unconcious, bloody, younger brother on the ground for a few seconds, Zeno burst into tears._

_

* * *

_

And that is why Dufort ran away, because it was his fault. If he hadn't read that spell, that wouldn't have happened. He never wanted to see that side of Zeno again. That was worse than seeing Zeno see Zatch being tortured both physically and mentally unable to help him and the person causing Zatch pain was someone Zeno knew and hated.

Dufort sighed, and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep here tonight. Maybe even better, he could die from the cold.

A sharp sense of deja vu overcame Dufort, he brushed it off like dust.

He would never read the spell again.

Ever.

Once Dufort began to dream, but still barely concious of the things around him, someone shook his shoulder.

His turquiose eyes opened, first suspicious and angry for someone interupting his sleep, but it sooned turned calm and content.

Kiyo.

* * *

**You wanna know what bothers me? Even though this was supposed to be a Kiyo and Dufort chapter, it still turned out Zeno and Zatch. That bothers me. Alot.**

**Which proves my inability to write anything that has nothing to do with Zeno or Zatch. *sweatdrop* I hate that.**


	16. Agony

**This chapter is based off of a song called, "Quiet Like The Snow". But don't worry, it's not a songfic, the last one is probably the only one. Unless requested of course! This time, we may need some Zatch and Zeno lovers to comfort the Kiyo and Dufort ones! I think. Maybe it's both. Because Zatch anf Zeno lovers may need comfort too...Hm...**

**Title: Agony  
****Rating: T (A bit gory...)  
Words (Without A/N): 1,384**

**

* * *

**

The water pressed in onto Kiyo, bubbles floating out of his mouth slowly and bolting to the surface. He was drowning, and he knew it. But why was he so calm about it? Should he be a bit frightened, and try to calmly reach the surface? No. The teen didn't want to do that.

The water around him was a deep dark blue, and he was almost at the bottom, he could see just a little light from the surface. He could see several dark shapes on the surface. One of which plunged it, bubbles forming around the figure, whoever it was.

Kiyo felt a slight warmth in the pit of his stomach, how long had he been underwater? It didn't matter, he felt his body gently, like a feather, land on the seafloor. The swimming figure was still a ways away, it would be unlikely for whoever it was to reach him, Kiyo thought.

The young teen relaxed his muscles, and let the water caress him softly, the sand was so soft, softer than silk.

The figure got ever so closer, Kiyo began to make out the shape, but his vision was fuzzy from both the water, and his lack of oxygen. The person wasn't a very good swimmer. When was the last time this person swam?

Kiyo inwardly chuckled, he was about to rest in his watery grave, and he's wondering about a random person's last swim. Funny, the human mind.

The brown haired boy felt light, like he was being lifted again, but the figure was close. Very close, close enough to touch. Kiyo's eyes closed, oddly enough, he was tired. The figure's hand was soft, yet firm. It gripped Kiyo's hand and began lifting the boy up. It felt nice, to be lifted up in the water like that, it was like he was a young child again.

The silence was broken instantly as he felt the cold sensation of water break around Kiyo. The sound of yelling and crying echoed around Kiyo.

The boy opened his eyes, and his pupils dilated, Kiyo began gasping in lungfuls of air. He opened his eyes to the scenery around him. But before he could register any of the environment, his eyesight turned black. Images flashed in his head, horrible images. The pictures were fast, and Kiyo could barely focus into them. but Kiyo could tell what they were, some of them played together like an animation. It was at a slow speed, but Kiyo could barely move himself, so that made sense.

Zatch was trying to stretch his hand out to Kiyo, his eyes full of tears, a large burly man was carrying him away slowly, and although there was no sound, Kiyo could see that Zatch was screaming. Kiyo suddenly felt two conflicting emotions, pleasure and agony.

Kiyo held his hand out slowly, enough for Zatch to grab onto, but when Zatch was about to grip it, Kiyo pulled his hand away, and then he smirked. But why? Why did he have so much pleasure in this? Zatch's image disappeared in a series of tears and silent shrieks.

Next, Zeno had a similar vision, he was being carried away from a man that looked identical to the one with Zatch, except Zeno wasn't crying or holding his hand out. Instead Zeno was kicking and thrashing like crazy, his eyes were squinted shut, and when he opened them, they were filled with betrayal and hate. He seemed to be screeching something at Kiyo, one word, but the young teen couldn't make it out. But he had a series of guesses, the one that made the most sense, was 'traitor'.

Then Zeno's image vanished, in the same place, Dufort was being lead away by an even larger looking man. The man had a meaty hand holding tightly onto Dufort's shoulder, he was looking at Kiyo, but he didn't say anything, instead, he narrowed his eyes angrily and let himself be led away.

Why did Kiyo take pleasure in this? Triumph? Happiness? There was no reason to be happy about this. Kiyo felt a surge of horror come into him like a wave. Then the visions disappeared altogether, the darkness faded, and Kiyo felt dry sand around him, Zatch, Zeno, and Dufort were looking down at him with worry. Well, mostly Zatch.

But their worried faces soon became relieved. Zatch squealed and hugged his book keeper. Zeno smirked, and Dufort seemed to do his own little smile.

But the images bothered Kiyo. He felt a strange emotion enter him, was it guilt?

Before he could consider any more, the bright blue sky turned into a bloody red, the clouds purple. Kiyo sat up, and the sea before him was red, he looked around him, red liquid was spilled all over the sand, and as Kiyo looked at the scenery more, he felt horrible sorrow overtake him at the object in his hand.

A long dagger. It was stained red with blood.

Kiyo felt the strange emotion of relief and sadistic pleasure. He looked before him and almost stabbed himself with the dagger.

Dufort was curled over, his jacket torn open and stained with an endless amount of red. His chest was the biggest wound, it was absolutely disgusting, Kiyo could even see his bones, the lifeless teen before himhad his eyes open in a shocked expression, his mouth almost closed, but not quite, the ripples in Dufort's eyes were completely gone.

Next, Kiyo saw Zeno lying in front of his brother, the pale mamodo had his fingers wrapped around Zatch's, his eyes closed peacefully and if it weren't for the amount of blood splattered on him, it would look like he was sleeping calmly. His twin brother lay behind him, facedown, Kiyo felt the urge to turn his mamodo around, but when he did, he wished he hadn't.

Zatch had cuts splashed all over his body, his cheeks were stained with tears of both anguish and hurt. Kiyo licked his thumb and wiped it on the young boy's cheeks, but Kiyo was already sobbing.

Then, just like that, the horrible scene disappeared. Kiyo smiled, he saw that his friends were laughing happily together. Dufort was eating a small doughnut. More like nibbling it, actually. Zatch and Zeno were both eating their sandwiches and laughing together. The blood wasn't on any of them.

Kiyo felt happy again. He sat down on the sand and watched them. Nothing could go wrong, they were only figments of his imagination. Kiyo's brown irises glowed with excitment.

But the sun seemed to go out, the sky turned darker, Kiyo whirled around to see the sun trying extremely hard to stay alive, the sky was spilled with red, Zatch and Zeno cried out when the light went out, Zeno hugged his brother protectively and Dufort stood up, looking around, his eyes nervous.

What was happening? It was going to fast!

Kiyo looked farther up the bank...And terror struck him. An important looking man with three huge men following him walked into the beach territory.

Things like this don't happen...They just don't!

But all sense of that terror and fear seemed to fade away slowly in Kiyo. He mouth slowly curved from a surprised frown, to a sadistic smirk.

The boy slid his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around an object.

A long, glinting dagger.

Kiyo knew this was going to happen. But he did nothing to stop it. And he loved it.


	17. Family

**I was listening to a japanese vocalod song called "Servant of Evil". It's a great song, but it makes me cry everytime I see it. T.T And be warned, if I listen to a song while typing a chapter, it's gonna resemble the song, trust me. XD Last chapter was just...Awkward. Yeah, awkward. AWKWARD CHAPTER.**

**This chapter will have very sweet TiaXZatch in it! Hope you like it, TiaXZatch fans!**

**Well, this will be quite long...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL OR THE IDEA AND/OR QUOTES FROM "Servant of Evil" I OWN NOTHING I SAY, NOTHING!**

**WARNING: Character death**

**Title: Family  
****Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 3,825**

**

* * *

**

"Zatch?" Tia called, her light pink, silk gown fell neatly at her sides when she sat down at the table. Her small gold crown fit nicely on her head.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Zatch entered through the tall double doors, he wore a clean white shirt with a brown vest worn over it, his collar was folded and he had a light brown satin ribbon tied loosely around his neck and it hung down majestically. His pants were the same color as his vest and ribbon and stopped at his ankles, he wore shiny brown loafers.

Tia smiled, it was such a sad thing to force us children into such different things, Tia was a princess, and Zatch as made as her servant. The pink haired girl blushed a bit. "It...It is dinnertime. May you please inform the cook?" She asked sheepishly.

Zatch nodded. "Of course, my lady." He bowed slightly and left the room.

Tia stood up from her chair at the extremely long, dark brown mahogany table. The room was rectangular shaped, and terribly large, it was about a quarter of a mile to reach the ceiling, the windows were about as long as that also. It was a light creamy color. She looked out the window at the small houses below.

There were cottages dotting the streets, merchants yelling offers, the sun setting behind the tall mountains, splattering the sky with a rainbow of warm colors, red the most visible. The endless fields surrounding the small town.

Before long, Zatch burst through the doors in happiness, carrying a large, silver platter. "Dinner is served, Your Majesty!" He cheered excitedly.

Tia's stomach growled, and she walked gracefully towards the table, and sat down at the end. Zatch placed the platter in front of her, and sat down next to her, he lifted the top up, and Tia gasped.

It was filled to the edges with food, what lined the outside were crumpets with all kinds of jam spread over the top, there were small goblets with fruits like mango, apples, grapes, and many others that were cut neatly into squares.

In the middle, there were four pieces of thickly sliced ham, potatoes on one side, and different vegetables like carrots, celery, and asparagus.

"This is all for me? I certainly can't finish it all." Tia concluded.

Zatch grinned. "That's because I'm going to share it with you, Princess."

Zatch placed a smaller plate in front of him, and took two pieces of the ham, three of the goblets, several of the potatoes, most of the vegetables, and half of the crumpets. "The rest is for you, your majesty." He added. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me."

Tia giggled, and took the silverware in her small hands, Zatch was trying extremely hard not to scarf the food down like he usually does when he's alone, he thinks it's improper to do in front of the princess, but Tia did it herself. She cut the ham, the knife sliced through the ham like butter, and she placed it in her mouth.

"My lady..." Zatch began, swallowing a piece of asparagus. Tia looked up from her food. "If you wanted to, we could take a stroll in the kingdom tomorrow, if it is to you liking, of course."

Tia opened her mouth in a wide smile. "I'd love too, Zatch." She answered. "You don't have to be so formal, there are no guards in the room." She added.

Zatch looked like an anvil was lifted off his back. "Alright, Tia! Thank you!" He began to eat the food like Pac-Man. Tia chuckled at his childishness.

The pair ate silently, onyl exchanging a few words when Tia would ask bits of news and information, she was on her last goblet of fruit, and she plucked her fork into the grapes. "Zatch? I know this is a weird question...But are the townspeople okay with me, being the princess?" She asked nervously, chewing on her grape thoughtfully.

Zatch's relaxed and happy face transitioned into sorrowful and a bit frightened. "To be truthful, Tia, not really. But that's only some of the people, the rest of them love you as their princess. But even if the whole world was your enemy, I would protect you, so just be there smiling and laughing!"Zatch grinned again, all bits of the previous emotion erased.

"If it's to protect you, I will even become evil." Zatch added, blushing radiantly. Tia felt a surge of happiness and comfort, what a wonderful thing to say. Especially coming from a usually scatter-brained Zatch.

The princess finished the rest of her food, and wiped her mouth with a clean napkin. Zatch also finished, a long time ago. Zatch pushed his plate onto the silver platter and placed the top back on. "I will wake you up tomorrow morning, Tia." He called back to her, as he exited through the doors.

* * *

"Your Majesty, are you awake? It is quite beautiful outside, and it seems nice to take a stroll." A sweet, quiet voice entered the somewhat small room.

Tia's pink eyes opened slowly. She sat up groggily and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Her bed was in the top middle of the room, and a Burgundy desk lay on the opposite side, a mirror in the front part of the desk, and several drawers. Tia never demanded much to put in her room.

She slid out of bed, stretching and yawning. Zatch was standing by the doorway, his hands grasped together behind his back.

Tia smiled. "Zatch, I'm about to get undressed, you might have to leave." She groggily told her servant. He blushed and nodded. "Deepest apologies, Your Highness." He replied, he turned around, and left the room without another word.

Tia sighed sorrowfully, as she slipped her night gown off, folded it neatly, and placed it in the dumbwaiter, ready to deliver down to the laundry woman.

When Zatch and Tia where young, like, four or so, they were placed under their titles. they lived like this for two years, and it had taken quite a while to get Zatch to always address Tia under royal names, instead of just calling her by her first name. Zatch had been punished many times because of that.

She missed the days they spent playing together. Zatch also had a brother, Tia remembered. He was very distant, and nobody liked him, she heard people say to her how he looked like a ghost, a freak. He was no possible way a freak. Zatch and Tia would play with him a lot, and you could tell he always appreciated it.

Zatch mentioned him very little, and Tia couldn't remember his name very well, it started with a 'Z'. She knew that, it was similar to Zatch's name. Zaro? Zezo? Zeno? Yes, Zeno.

Once they were separated from the boy, Tia never seen, or heard of him again, when she asked of what happened to him from Zatch, he told her that he was banished to another country for crimes that Zatch didn't know about.

Tia slipped on her usual gown, and placed another sleeping gown on her bed. She stepped up to her desk, and took a brush out of her drawer. She combed her long pink hair through, somehow, it was never tangled, but the guards always put so much conditioner in her hair.

She opened her door, and stepped out, her back straight, and her chin up high.

Zatch was outside the doorway, and he smiled when he saw his beautiful princess. "Good morning, Princess." He greeted. "Did you want to eat breakfast first, or take the stroll?" Zatch asked, holding his hand out.

Tia took his hand lightly. "I'll bring some money with me, and we'll get breakfast on our stroll?" Tia suggested. Zatch beamed. "A wonderful idea, Your Majesty!" He began walking down the hall, and Tia followed him, they reached the long spiral stairs leading to the bottom floor. Zatch took a deep breath. "I hate walking down these, they take forever!" He complained quietly.

Tia smiled at the new idea in her mind. "Then we don't." She blurted out. Zatch looked at her in confusion. "Let's slide down the banister!" She exclaimed. Tia jumped onto the banister, and began sliding down quickly. She heard Zatch's laugh, and looked behind her to see that he followed suit.

They cheered and whooped all the way down, and what would've taken ten minutes turned into thirty seconds. Tia tumbled off the banister and somersaulted across the shiny floor. She felt a weight push onto her, and saw that Zatch had also somersaulted across the floor.

She stood up and dusted herself of the dirt she collected. "Ready to go?" Tia asked, looking at Zatch. Her servant nodded and grinned.

* * *

"Wow, it's so nice out here!" Tia exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Zatch laughed as they both walked through the path through the marketplace. Instead of taking a walk in their own kingdom, where Tia had gotten bored, she decided to explore a neighboring country.

People would send happy glances toward them, happy for their youth.

But once in a while, a person would glare at them, Zatch would glare back, and throw a pebble at the back of their heads while pulling his bottom eyelid down and sticking his tongue out.

Tia loved that, she laughed when the person wouldn't expect a pebble at the back of their heads, they would run through the city in excitement and wonder, when they reached a pastry merchant, he grinned at them. "Hello, kids! Very nice crown you got there, little girl! How about coming over here, you two, come see what I've got! It's a perfect time of day to see what I've got in stock!"

Zatch narrowed his eyes just a little bit, and stood in front of Tia. The man chuckled. "I see, protective older brother." The guy had dark skin, and a black moustache. He also had a dirty , wrinkly shirt and jeans. Tia smiled.

"Actually, I'm the Princess of the neighboring city, Zatch is my servant. We'd like to buy some crumpets and doughnuts please." Tia offered, she handed the man some of the money in her pocket, who took it gratefully. He handed her and Zatch the pastries. "Have a magnificent day, Princess."

Zatch smiled at the man and then Tia, the left without another word. Tia handed Zatch a crumpet and doughnut. "Here, eat." She told him. The lightning blonde began scarfing down the breakfast they had bought.

In a beautiful part of the town, with concrete bricks covering the ground, and fancy stores all around, they sat on a sturdy wooden bench.

But when a certain person strolled into the street, Zatch froze. Tia looked at the person a bit, who was he again?

The boy was Zatch's and Tia's age. He wore a silver mantle, his hair was silver and when he opened his eyes, they were purple with sharp white glints. He had a small crown on his head, and he had shark-like teeth.

Zatch beamed at the boy. "Tia! It's...It's..." He stammered, staring at the boy with the childish shine that he had two years ago. "Tia, it's my brother! My dearest brother!" Zatch squealed. "Come, come! See him with me!" Zatch pulled Tia out of the bench and sprinted up to Zatch's twin brother.

"Zeno! It's me, Zatch!" The servant called, as he touched the albino's shoulder, whome turned around. "Who?" He growled.

"Zatch! Dear brother, how I've missed you!" Zatch was almost screaming with excitement. Zeno's eyes softened, and soon they were full of tears. "Brother?" Zeno's voice was hoarse, and he looked as though he were about to wail with happiness.

Zatch hugged his brother tightly. "You look well! Clean, happy!" The lightning blonde cried.

The twin brother's smile grew. "That's because I'm the prince of this land, and..." He looked at Tia. "Tia?" He asked. "I take it you're the princess of the kingdom I was banished from?" Zeno had a hint of a snarl in his voice, but Tia knew it wasn't directed at her. "Yes, Zeno. Zatch is my servant, how long have you been prince?" Tia asked.

Zeno closed his eyes with glee. "Quite a while. I have a princess, kind of, we are destined to marry when we come of age." He if on cue, a girl stepped next to Zeno, looking at him happily. Zeno took her hand and looked at Zatch and Tia. "Laila, this is my brother and my best friend I've spoken so much of." Zeno cheered.

The girl had short purple hair and very short and stubby horns poking out the top, her eyes were all hues of purple, and she wore a purple dress with a moon in the middle. She had a tiny crown on top of her head.

Zatch blushed when he saw her, smiling, he bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

Tia looked at Zatch and frowned. She felt a strange feeling of jealousy, but she pushed it down. "Hello, Princess Laila. You look well, I've seen Zeno had chosen well." Tia greeted.

Laila smile grew. "A pleasure to meet you two also."

Zeno's smile grew into a frown, as he looked at a certin man on a horse walking towards him and Laila. "We...We have to go, Zatch, Tia." He muttered softly. "Visit often, alright?"

Zatch and Tia nodded, and they walked past them towards Tia's kingdom. Once they were out of earshot, Tia felt tears beginning to fill in her eyes, Zatch turned to look at her. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

Tia turned away. "I'm fine."

Zatch sighed. "Tell me. Please?" He begged.

The Princess' shoulders slumped. "I don't like Laila." Tia muttered. "I don't know why, I just don't."

Her servant's face turned into deep sorrow. "Do...Do you want me to do something? I'll do anything, as long as it makes you stop crying..." He murmured.

Zatch was right, she was crying, tears slowly dripping off her face. She felt a surge of anger and hate. "I want you to remove her." She growled through clenched teeth.

"To what?"

"Remove her."

Zatch sighed, and nodded, tiny droplets of tears forming in his eyes. "Okay. I'll do that."

* * *

The next morning, Tia opened the door. "Zatch?"

She saw the boy lying on his twin bed. He had a paper in his hand and he was gripping it softly, sobbing quietly.

Tia walked into the room and sat on the dusty bed, it was brown like Zatch's vest. Okay, all the brown is getting boring. She looked at the paper and saw that it was the news. There was a picture of Laila, below her picture were big, bold letters that read, "PRINCESS REPORTED DEAD. PRINCESS OF NEIGHBORING COUNTRY PROVED GUILTY."

Tia felt guilt rise in her throat.

"I...I" Zatch sniffed. "I said it was me...It was me...But they blamed you. They want...They want to punish you!" the boy's tears stained the paper.

Soon enough, the princess hugged her servant and began crying softly with him.

* * *

After a couple of days, Zatch was walking down the hallway towards Tia's room. The sunlight from the windows shining light on him, something caught his eye, though, he hurried to the window and peered out.

Outside, there were hundreds of people outside the castle. Zatch could see a familiar person, he looked blankly out, nonchalant. All of his emotions were drained out the day he killed Laila.

Zeno was glaring straight at him, he had a sheath attached to his mantle, and he had his hand on the hilt of he sword inside.

Zatch narrowed his eyes angrily. He was going to protect Tia no matter what.

The lightning blonde ran through the hallway at full speed, then burst into Tia's room. "I will lend you my clothes, take them and escape immediately." Zatch told Tia, he took off his vest, then his shirt. "Lend me yours, the one with the hood." Zatch added.

Tia looked at Zatch with worry in her eyes. She handed him a light blue dress. Zatch hurried over to the closet, where tia contained all of her costumes from the past. He opened it and rummaged through a box. Then pulled out a long pink haired wig.

Zatch gave Tia his clothes, and she took off her gown, and put on the shirt and vest, Zatch slid into the gown with his pants still on, he then removed his pants, and tossed them to Tia.

"I will cut your hair short, as to make sure nobody notices." Zatch murmured, he dug through the box again, and took out a blonde wing, he used scissors from Tia's drawer and cut the hair short.

Zatch took off his satin ribbon from his neck and tied it around Tia's. Then finally tying another one he found on the desk into his fake hair. He palced the hood over his head and he instantly looked identical to Tia.

He quickly cut Tia's hair at his length and put the wig on top, he wrapped a dark brown cloak with a hood around her. Now we look exactly like each other. Nobody will notice." Zatch mumbled. He smiled and clsped his hand around Tia's.

They heard a loud crash as the entrance to the castle was broken down. "Tia! Run!" Zatch shouted.

The switched pair ran out of the room, and through the hallway. They could hear the crowd yelling as they ran up the stairs.

"Tia, be safe, alright? I want you to lay low for awhile, until you're sure this dies down." Zatch murmured. He leaned it and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Tia felt herself beginning to cry. she knew what was happening. "I don't want you to go, Zatch!" She cried.

But her pleas were drowned out when the mob entered the same hallway. A tall man pointed at Zatch. "There!"

Zatch glared at them, and ran towards them, he glanced at Tia one last time, and mouthed softly, "run."

Tia felt scalding tears streak down her face, she ran the other way, towards the stairs on the other end of the castle.

She looked one last time before turning the corner, she saw Zatch trying to dodge the grabbing hands, but they somehow latched on anyway.

Sobbing, Tia turned the corner, and continued running.

* * *

Once she reached the outside, she saw that Zatch was being led away by the same man that pointed him out, he turned his slowly and smiled calmly.

* * *

Tia held the hood over her head and walked around the city, frightened of what was going to happen to Zatch. It had been a couple days since Zatch was taken away, and she desperately hoped that they would let him go.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man slammed into her shoulder. The man turned to her. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry."

"For what?" Tia asked.

"For an execution, of the person proclaimed guilty of murdering the fellow country's princess." The man replied, his eyes anxious.

Tia felt a lump in her throat. "I have to come." She whispered.

The man nodded. "Just down the path, then turn right, two blocks, then turn left, you'll see a gate. It's there.

Then he left quickly.

Tia took a deep breath and ran swiftly the way the man said. "Please...Please..." She whimpered over and over.

When the princess reached the destination, she pushed through the huge crowd of people until she reached the front. She looked up, and her eyes widened and tears began spilling freely from her eyes.

Zatch stood beside the guillotine, he had a agonizing expression on his face. He scanned through the crowd, and he saw Tia, his expression turned from a frown to a grin.

Tia cried silently, Zatch was still smiling gratefully, as the execution was carried out, it seemed all the sound of the world went silent as she heard a slicing sound split the air.

* * *

After all the people had left, Tia still sat there on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Her sobs flled the air and the ground below her was wet with salty tears.

She looked up, and saw a certain figure. His brown vest and white shirt, his satin ribbon tied around his neck, and his blonde hair.

He smiled at her, and held out his hand. Tia sniffed and tried lifting her hand up to Zatch's, and she touched it lightly.

"If I could be reborn, at that time, I'd like to play with you again..." Zatch whispered.

And with those words, his spirit disappeared in the wind.

* * *

**Do you guys love me or hate me with the size of the chapter? It's like, FOUR THOUSAND WORDS. *Sigh* But was it good? I did this all in one sitting, if you exclude dinner. **

**I hope you liked it! Good glob, this was LONG...**


	18. Light

**I think I'm getting obsessed with vocaloids. Alice Human sacrifice is a good song. I like it. The last Alice are twins and they REMIND ME OF ZATCH AND ZENO, SO. MUCH.**

**And I know that Rylitah was curious about the music chapter that didn't have a happy ending, that's gonna be next chapter! And you wanna know what's funny? So many of the chapters in this story involve nothing to do with the word. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell in ANY way possible!**

**There were no reviews the last two chapters. Were they that bad? QnQ**

**Title: Light  
Rating: K+  
Words (Without A/N): 1,624**

**

* * *

**

"Dufort, c'mon. It won't be that bad, you won't even have to pay attention! You have answer talker!" Kiyo begged.

"No." Dufort replied for the upteenth time.

Kiyo put his hand on Dufort's shoulder. "You need to get out more, being cooped up in the house isn't good for you."

"I don't like people." The older teen told Kiyo.

Kiyo sighed. "What kind do you not like?" He asked.

Dufort seemed to think for a bit, then replied, "all of them."

An anger mark appeared on the younger teen's forehead. "C"mon, Dufort, I know you had a traumatizing childhood, but not all people are like that."

Dufort folded his arms. "Yes, they are." He replied childishly. "On the inside." He added spookily, giving Kiyo a fake creepy look, the background becoming black and purple.

Kiyo shuddered. "Dufort, you are acting like a small child, just come, you're becoming more like Zatch and Zeno every day." He growled, grabbing the older teen's arm and dragging him with the younger teen.

Dufort didn't do much to struggle, all he did was try to tug away softly, but that didn't do much at all. In fact, Kiyo barely noticed it.

The high school student gave Dufort a book bag, he took it lightly in his hand and gave Kiyo a pleading look. In a Dufort way, that is.

The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow and began pulling Dufort's wrist out the door. But before leaving the property, he looked back into the door. "You two cause any trouble for Suzy and you'll wish that me and Dufort never left!"

"Alright, Kiyo, I _love _you." Zatch and Zeno replied, Zatch with sincerity, Zeno with sarcasm.

Kiyo closed the door behind him and began pulling Dufort with him.

Soon enough, Kiyo and Dufort were standing at the bus stop. Dufort would glare at Kiyo every once in a while, but Kiyo would just glare back.

After a couple minutes, the bus arrived, spewing out smelly gas, Kiyo glanced at Dufort. "Ditch me, and die." He growled. He began pulling Dufort's sleeve into the bus. Inside, teens were throwing papers, talking, listening to music, laughing and looking at their phones.

Dufort sighed. "It's cramped in here." He complained.

Kiyo pulled him farther into the bus. "I know."

"It smells."

"It always does."

"Hey, aren't you a bit tall for high school?" Someone yelled, Kiyo whirled around and glared at the person, he was short and chubby.

"Growth spurt, aren't you a bit short?" He retorted, then pulled his friend along. At the very back of the bus, where it was the calmest, Kiyo sat next to Dufort on the uncomfortable, springy seats. "See? This isn't so bad." Kiyo told Dufort.

Dufort shrank his seat, looking at the back of the seat in front of him.

But then a tall kid with an acne problem, turned his head around, he had almost curly dark brown hair, and a teasing grin. "What's with your hair, newbie? How much hair gel do you use_ per morning?_" He taunted, pointing at Dufort, who's cheeks turned a bit pink from the embarrassment.

People started to notice the boy's insanely loud laughter, and looked to where he was pointing, straight at Dufort. Then they all began to get the joke and began laughing too.

Kiyo felt his face burn with anger, he sent his palm straight into the boy who started the whole riot, and hit him square in the forehead, and it sent him rocketing back and hitting the seat in front of him. He narrowed his eyes furiously at the other kids who were laughing, some kept laughing, but eventuallydied down, others just stopped abruptly.

Kiyo looked at Dufort, a look of sympathy crossed his face. "Hey, Dufort, don't listen to them, they're just idiots who don't know what they're talking about." Kiyo reassured his friend, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Dufort showed a bit of his face from behind the book bag to Kiyo. "I don't even use that much hair gel, my hair naturally stands up like this." He whimpered softly.

Kiyo smiled. "I know Dufort, and people have no right to do that. Besides, hair jokes are so yesterday." Kiyo laughed, making sure the last few words were loud enough for the boy in front of him to hear.

The older teen lowered his book bag, and stopped blushing, feeling comfortable.

Kiyo knew he was smiling on the inside.

* * *

At school, Kiyo asked the teachers if Dufort could spend the day in the same classes as Kiyo.

"He's very, and I mean _very_smart. It's almost as if he's reading your mind." Kiyo told his teacher, who frowned at Dufort.

"Alright, if he is so smart, let me ask him a few questions." The teacher replied, he stepped up to Dufort. "If x=-1 and y=2, what is the value of the expression 2x - 3xy?" He asked.

"Four." Dufort replied immediately.

A flash of surprise flickered in the teacher's eyes, but he continued. "What is 25 x 16?" He tested.

"Four hundred." He shot back.

The teacher smirked, thinking of a question nobody could possibly answer without thinking first. "What is 98 x 73?" He asked, preparing for a moment of silence.

"Seven thousand, one hundred, fifty-four."

The teacher twitched. Not only was this boy smart, he was creepy. "Alright, Mr. Takamine, he can stay with you. He better not be a distraction." He growled.

Kiyo smiled. "Thank you. C'mon Dufort, we have a couple minutes to get ready, you can take the locker next to mine, it's empty." The younger teen was trying hard to keep Dufort from freaking out from the amount of people, combined with the fact that some of them tease him, which you really shouldn't do to Dufort.

They passed by the same boy in the hallway with the acne problem, he walked behind then as they passed by, and his hand slid around slyly. Kiyo didn't know what he did, but it was probably not very good.

They passed by a group of boys that seemed to hang out with the guy that taunted Dufort, as they passed by them, Dufort was suddenly sent flying forwards, and landing onto the linoleum floor painfully.

Roaring with laughter, the boys turned and left, Kiyo gripped Dufort's wrist and pulled up the boy. On his back was a "Kick me" sign. Kiyo snarled and ripped it off Dufort's jacket, then chucking it into the recycle. "Jerks. Brainless jerks. You okay, Dufort?"

The older teen nodded.

* * *

When Kiyo was in homeroom, he looked out the window, not paying attention, he glanced at Dufort, and he was darting his eyes from the teacher to the kids behind him. Crap, just the place to put Dufort. Right in front of those bullies.

But thankfully, the period went by smoothly, except when he tried to walk out the doorway with Kiyo, they pushed past him, and chuckled at his submission, but a flare glowed in his eyes.

"Dufort, you're not allowed to hurt them, as much as you want to." Kiyo commanded Dufort, walking out with him.

The spiky haired boy looked at Kiyo. "Then how come they do it to others?" He asked.

Kiyo shrugged. "You're the one with answer talker." He replied.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly, except when they were leaving.

Dufort seemed absolutely relived that school was over. He was hung his book bag over his shoulder, but then someone grabbed it off his shoulder. He whirled around and grabbed it back. The person glared back at him and pushed him backwards, now that school was over, Dufort was going to go at that kid like _mad._

Kiyo stepped back. "Dufort..." He began.

But the older teen ignored him. Narrowing his eyes angrily, Dufort walked forwards. The boy looked like he was about to throw a punch, but he punched air instead, as Dufort leaned to the side, the fist just dusting his jacket.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

Dufort grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him close and off the ground. "Leave. Me. Alone. All I wanted to do was get the day over with, and you made the day seem like year, but lucky for you, that was nothing compared to what I've been through."

Then he dropped the trembling boy, and with a glare, followed Kiyo into the bus.

Kiyo grinned at his friend. "That'll teach them, Dufort, great job with the authority." He laughed, as they sat down in their previous seat.

Dufort sat down in the seat next to Kiyo. "Thank you, Kiyo. But never again, will I come with you to school."

The younger teen laughed. "Well, fine, but you still have to go outside more."

"That's fine with me, as long as I get to spend my time with you." Dufort replied.


	19. Dark

**Have you ever heard of Hocus Pocus? It's a weird movie. o_e I'm listening to "Come Little Children"**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell or the song, "Come Little Children" I OWN NOTHING!**

**Title: Dark  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 878**

**

* * *

**

"Hey...Kiyo...? You hear anything?" Zatch asked, dropping his Vulcan 300.

Kiyo looked into space for a second, then shook his head. "No, why?"

"I hear...Singing...Zeno! Do you hear it?" The lightning blonde rushed to his brother.

They were currently in a forest on the edge of Mochinoki. It was getting pretty late, and they were getting ready to head back. Kiyo and Dufort wathed the childrenwhile observing the landscape. It really was a nice place.

Zeno looked around. "Now that you say it...Yeah...It sounds...Nice..." He murmured dreamily. He looked into a deeper part of the trail.

Zatch blinked slowly. "It does...Like a...lullaby...Or something."

Kiyo widened his eyes. "Hey, guys, you alright?" He walked up to the two boys, and waved his hand in front of them, they didn't respond to the random movement in their faces. "Hey, Dufort, what's wrong with them?"

Dufort stepped up to the children, and looked at their faces.

They had blank faces, except their eyes drooped a little, almost sleepily. Zeno smiled a bit. "Heeey...Zatch? Wanna check it out?"

Dufort widened his eyes and looked at the children with dismay as they began to walk forward slowly. The older teen stood up and grabbed their mantles. "Hey, stay here." He ordered.

Zeno tried pushing Dufort's hand away weakly. "Dufort, we just wanna know what it is, it's so...Nice."

Dufort shook his head. "My answer-talker isn't responding right. It's not telling me anything."

Zeno began to glare at his book owner. "Dufort!" He whined. "I wanna see..." He murmured. Zatch nodded. Then he pulled harder. "It's getting louder! How can you guys not hear it? It's so pretty..."

Zeno chuckled. "Almost like a euphoria..."

The two twins began pulling forward, almost dragging Dufort like a mini dogsled, eventually Dufort couldn't hold onto them anymore, and he let go of them, and the twins began walking further down the path.

"Hey! Zatch! Zeno! Get back here!" Kiyo called angrily.

Zatch waved his hand. "We'll be back, we just wanna see!"

Dufort and Kiyo exchanged glances. Then they followed the children.

They were soon right behind the two children. They soon began to hear them murmur something in harmony.

"_Come little children...I'll take thee away...Into a land of enchantment."_

The two teens looked at each other with confusion. "Hey, you two alright?" Kiyo asked worriedly.

Zeno nodded. "Of course, Kiyo, don't worry about it."

Kiyo sweatdropped. "You were singing."

Zeno gave him a soft glare. "Ooh, Kiyo! What's wrong with singing...? It's so beautiful to hear."

Dufort shook his head. "This is beyond freaky...Zeno doesn't speak that nicely to you."

It was true, too. Zeno never spoke to Kiyo with a hint of respect. Always treating the teenager like garbage.

_"Come little children...The time's come to play...Here...In my garden, of magic."_

Kiyo looked ahead, then something really freaky happened, like, 'This doesn't happen in life' freaky. Kiyo and Dufort suddenly bumped into something, like unbreakable glass. Kiyo instantly brought his hands to his forehead and cried out. Dufort just rubbed his head. "Ow."

Here's the weird part, Zatch and Zeno _continued_ walking. Like they went right through the barrier.

Zeno looked at the book owners, his eyes were calm and happy. "Wait there, Zatch and I will be back really soon..." He murmured, waving.

Kiyo began banging on the barrier. "Hey! Zatch! Don't go too far! Hey! HEY!" The teen kept yeling those words, until the twins were out of sight. "Dufort! Where are they? Are they okay?" Kiyo asked worriedly.

Dufort squinted his eyes shut. "Ugh, it won't respond. Hey! Zeno! Zatch!" He yelled. Dufort shouldn't yell. The older teen wasn't used to being heard more than a stern scold.

After about half an hour, Kiyo began trying to find a way in. No use. "How come they haven't come back? Damn! I'm so worried!"

Dufort's eyes widened. "My answer talker...It responded...It says..." He shook his head.

Kiyo began pulling on Dufort's jacket. "Please tell me!" He begged.

"They...just..."

"_What?"_

"Died..."

Kiyo's eyes widened. "That thing's messed up." He choked. then he began to cry. "You're wrong..."

Dufort shook his head. "It's...Right. They just died."

"How?"

"Zeno and Zatch just...suffocated...?"

"They suffocated?"

"Yeah..."

After a cople more hours, they left, completely given up on finding their beloved mamodo.

Zatch and Zeno were never found.

* * *

**This would've had a more epic ending if it weren't for the fact that it's past twelve at night! DX**

**Meh.**


	20. Solitude

**Sooo, people w****ondered what happened from Zatch's and Zeno's POV...I was hoping for that to happen...:3**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Zatch Bell, I DON'T OWN IT, I HAVE TO YELL, TO MAKE SURE THESE PEOPLE SEE...**

**Character death. o3o**

**Title: Solitude  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 1,158 (I think) **

**

* * *

**

_Zatch's POV:_

The music pounded inside my head, I couldn't ignore it, it was like being a Megumi's concert, wherever you turn, you can't ignore her singing. This song was so enchanting, I possibly couldn't ignore it even if I wanted to!

I felt an overwhelming drive, to go towards the music, Zeno wanted to, also. He had a dreaming look on his face, so did I, it was really nice to listen to. When Zeno suggested we went to see, I instantly agreed. How come Kiyo and Dufort couldn't hear it?

I didn't will my legs to do it, but they began to move towards the voice, step after step. Soon, the music in my head got so loud, I could barely hear myself think, Kiyo didn't like the music, I wonder why. It was really, really nice.

* * *

_Narrator POV:_

Zatch and Zeno continued down the path, happy looks on their faces.

Kiyo continued to protest to the twins, Dufort would follow him, unil they just stopped, as though they bonked into something, they stopped walking after them. Kiyo was pounding on the air for some particular reason, the brothers couldn't hear them, but Zenowaved his hand and told Kiyo they'd be back soon.

Soon enough, they were out of the teenager's sight. The music stopped aruptly.

Zeno looked around, agitated. "It stopped..." He murmured. "What the! Crap!"

The two boys weren't paying attention to where they were walking, they stood in a clearing, a pond in the middle. It was a gorgeous pond, it was almost silver, the moonlight reflected off it, and gave it silvery tendrils that swirled in the water. The ground was crunchy with white frost, as Zatch and Zeno Bell stepped through it cautiously.

The older albino growled. "Where are we? I-" The older brother was cut off when he coughed. "Don't know this place."

Zatch clung on to his brother's mantle. "C-can't you teleport?" He stammered, it had gotten quite cold, and the boys could see their breath in the cold, quite easily. The blonde felt the silver cloak touch him softly, he opened his eyes, and saw the cloth in front of his face.

After a couple seconds, it was removed. Zeno snarled. "What the heck? How come it doesn't work?" He hissed loudly, although Zeno didn't show it, he was beginning to succumb to the cold.

Zatch began to cough, it was like getting something caught in your throat, he squeaked, was he choking?

Zeno looked at his brother with deep concern. "Zatch! Are you okay? Let's get you some water!" He murmured hurriedly.

He helped his brother to the pond, and the albino scooped up a hand ful of water, it was clean, almost flawless, raising an eyebrow, Zeno held the water up to his suffering younger brother.

After swallowing the water, the coughs calmed down a bit. The albino himself began to cough, once it got unbearable, he drank the water. "Well, that feels better, we should be getting back." Zeno muttered.

Suddenly, the albino froze, he coughed once, and collpased on the ground on his hands and knees. He soon was coughing violently, his younger brother was in the same state, it felt as though something was lodged deep into their throats. Zeno tried to keep the hacking sounds down, to try and help his brother, but it would seem to pile up in his throat, then it would come back even stronger.

The albino looked at the lightning blonde. "Z-Za-Zatch!" He croaked, his voice was throaty and hoarse.

The lightning blonde was lying on his side, the coughs were dying down, but he was getting weaker and paler. The older brother scrambled closer to his brother and held him close. "You...F-feeling...B-be-better?" Coughed Zeno.

Zatch hugged his brother softly. His eyes were closed, and he snuggled closer into his mantle.

"Z-Zatch?"

The blonde didn't reply, he looked like he was sleeping.

_Sleeping?_

Zeno felt panic slash through him like a jagged sword. He shook his Zatch's shoulder vigorously. "Hey! Hey! Zatch!" He coughed again, and managed to continue. "Wake up!" He yelled. "Please wake up!" The albino placed his hand on his brothers throat softly, searching for soft pulsing that he frantically hoped he would feel.

At first, Zeno felt a slight beating, and he relaxed a bit, he was about to remove his hand, when he didn't feel another beat follow. He pressed harder, just a little, as not to disturb his bother, and yet he felt nothing.

Nothing.

Zeno took his hand back sharply. "No! No, no, no!" He mumbled over and over, the coughs died down for the albino, and he could at least concentrate on the situation.

Soon, Zeno felt tired himself, he looked at the lake again, his vision was darkening, fading in and out of pitch black.

He saw a young girl, a little older than Zatch and Zeno, but younger than ten. She held a glowing dark blue book. A tall mamodo walked beside her, it was a giant, white fox. A fox. What the heck?

It was taller than the girl, with to it's back, it's head could reach Kiyo's neck. If it stood up on it's hind legs, it would be about as tall as Kiyo and Dufort on top of each other, it was quite the beast.

It's pure white coat of fur was very thick, it had a long, bushy tail, that looked like it bushed out. The fox contained no pupils in it's jade green eyes.

Zeno collapsed to his side, his throat completely clogged with whatever it was. He was unable to breath at all, he was holding his breath at this point.

What spooked Zeno was that the fox grinned, it was a frightening grin, it stretching almost to it's eye, and a long row of thin, jagged teeth lined the gums, stretch marks at the end of the smile confirmed the skin wasn't used to a smile that wide, saliva dripped steadily off of it's chin.

The albino shut his eyes, peace taking over the albino.

He could never bring himself to open them.

* * *

**Also, the fox won't be appearing either.**

**It's just something I came up with.**


	21. Suffer

**I'm listening to Broken right now...Wait, this chapter seems easier to write now! Yayness! Lol, this chapter contains Zatch X Tia *epic face* Not a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell, it can't belong to me, it belongs to Makoto Raiku, which I highly doubt is me.**

**Title: Suffer  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 834**

**

* * *

**

Zatch felt hot tears spill out of his eyes in overwhelming amounts as he leaned over a lifeless body. "Tia! Hey, get up!" He cried. Droplets of salty water slipped off of Zatch's cheeks, and onto the girl's face.

Kiyo and Megumi exchanged looks of horror, they rushed forward, and knelt down to Tia. Zatch hugged his close friend's torso. "Tia...Wake up..." He whimpered, wetting her sleeve. He felt a tugging sensation, and saw Kiyo put his fingers on Tia's wrist.

Megumi was beginning to cry, trying to choke back sobs, but they came through as high pitched whimpers.

The male teenager bit his bottom lip, and his eyes darkened, he let Tia's wrist drop, and his shoulders began to tremble and shake.

Zatch widened his eyes, and looked at the young, female mamodo's face. He realized with complete horror, the spell had hit too fast for the book to kick in it's defense mechanism. Tia was dead.

The book in Megumi's arms was beginning to fade agonizingly slowly, the color, as well as its appearance. "No! Tia!" She cried.

Zatch rose, leaving Tia on the soft, silky sand to be greived over by Megumi, he sent a hateful glance towards he murderer. "Do you know what you just did?" Zatch growled loudly enough for his opponent to hear.

His opponent grinned maliciously.

The lightning blonde looked up, pure hatred in his eyes. "Why did you betray us, Karudio? Sauzaa? I thought we were friends!"

Karudio neighed, his eyes squinting deviously.

Sauzaa smirked again. "Because, Zatch, I never liked you or any of your friends, taking you out one by one is fun and time consuming." She translated for Karudio.

The ice mamodo threw himself upwards, rearing, and pounded his hooves back in the snow, soon they were charging forward again.

Zatch saw Tia's lifeless body again, and felt betrayal and hate rise up quickly like vomit.

Kiyo picked himself up, and their book glowed sharply. "Zatch, we're going to hit them with all we got!" He cried.

The boy didn't look like he was listening, as he was narrowing his eyes angrily at the horse mamodo.

The teenager felt his heart energy build up fast, anger used to keep it together, until he thought he would burst, he opened the book, and looked at their strongest spell, yes, they had powered it up enough, just enough. "Bao Zakerga!" Kiyo had screeched the words so loud, that his vocal cords stung and broke.

The lightning blonde's mouth was forced open wide, as a gigantic golden dragon made of pure electricity exploded out of the boy's mouth, growing in size as it got farther and farther from Zatch, and closer and closer to Karudio and Sauzaa.

The dragon roared mightily, it's eyes gleamed the color of blood, all the emotion that the two boys had recived during Tia's death stored into the Bao. It roared again, as it charged quicker and quicker towards the pair.

"Goku goridio Goruko!"

But before the spell from Karudio could take effect, the dragon crashed into them, engulfing the pair.

Even before the spell was finished burning the book of Karudio's, Zatch whirled around, and took to Tia and Megumi. He skidded to a stop, once he reached them, and collapsed on his hands and knees, the adrenaline disappearing.

As well as the book, Tia's body was almost completely transperant. He began to cry so much, that his cheeks burnt white hot. "T-Tia..." He whimpered.

Zatch held her hand, it was ice cold, as though she had been dead for hours. "Tia...I never got to tell you this...I...I..."

He felt Kiyo's hand on his shoulder.

"I... L-love... Y-yo-you." He stammered, both from depression and nervousness.

Megumi looked at Zatch with a look of sympathy. Zatch's bottom lip trembled, and he bit it into submission. He took Tia's hand closer to her eyes, and pressed it against his lips softly, then he let it drop.

But her hand didn't get a chance to touch the ground, as she disappeared, along with her book, all that was left was a pink watch on Megumi's lap. The lightning bonde felt his emotions drown him, and he took the pink watch in his hands, and began to sob uncontrollably. "Tia!" He sobbed. "Why was it you?"

Megumi was crying as well, a sorrowful looked crossed over her eyes, and Kiyo pulled her into a soft hug, and let her sob on his shoulder, as he let tears fall too.

Zatch clutched the watch tighter. "Why was it you?"

"Do you love me?"


	22. Death

**Title: Death  
Rating: K  
Words (Without A/N): 1, 212**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T...OWN...IT...I'm I Makoto Raiku? No, I'm a girl, thank you, and I haven't actually published anything! *epic face***

**

* * *

**

"Vulcan! Run! She's _coming!_"

Zatch's frantic yells echoed in the park as a certain _thing _came driving after him. Naomi. Oh. Crap.

"I thought your car broke!" Zatch looked behind him as he continued to desperately run away from the being that surely can't be human.

Naomi cackled evilly. "No it didn't, you dough head! Now let me run you over!"

"No!" Zatch turned his head forward a bit late, and he crashed into a tree, shaking the leaves on it, without even noticing the pain, he scrambled up the tree, and looked at Naomi below, she couldn't climb trees, which caused the blonde to giggle a bit.

Naomi got out of her car, and glared at Zatch. "Get down here!"

Feeling a bit reckless, Zatch shrugged. "Okay!"

Then, with a well-calculated push, he flew from the tree, and planted his feet atop Naomi's head, and bounced off it, giving him a head start, she was on the ground, dazed.

"Haha! Let's go, Vulcan!" He laughed happily as he ran out of the park in a hurry.

After the boy had reached his house, he walked inside hurriedly, making sure Naomi wasn't following him, he breathed sigh of relief once he was safe. He laughed at his Vulcan. "Hey, Vulcan! We made it! Kiyo!" He called into the house, and ran forward.

The teenager was reading a book on a couch, he seemed very intrigued by it, very interested. Zatch tried calling his name a few times, but the boy would blink, and keep reading. With no other ideas, Zatch jumped on the couch, and jumped lightly on Kiyo's chest right in front of the book. "Kiyo!"

Kiyo was snapped out of his book, and glared at the yong boy. "What is it?"

"I survived Naomi's attacking spree! We should celebrate!" He cheered.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay. Hooray." He blandly cheered, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

The lightning blonde's expression saddened. "I'm going to make a present for you, Kiyo!" Zatch laughed, he jumped off of Kiyo's chest, and ran into the kitchen. The teenager could hear shuffling, and something being thrown on the floor, he saw a small pocky package slide into his view. "Zatch? What are you doing?" He got up slowly, and placed at bookmark in the book reluctantly, and started making his way to the kitchen. "Hey! What are you-" He was met by an empty pocky box in his face.

"What the... Hey, isn't this..." Kiyo took the box off his face, and looked at the box. It was somewhat a clone of Vulcan 300, but the lines were sloppier, and instead it read "Vulcan 400".

Zatch had stars in his eyes as he looked at Kiyo holding the box. "Do you like it?" He squealed. "Vulcan has a playmate now!"

Kiyo continued looking at the box, and smiled. "Thanks, Zatch. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you, Tia's coming over in a couple minutes." He told the boy. "Thanks for the Vulcan 400, it's really cool." He laughed, which sent the young boy into orbit with happiness.

Knowing his present made the teenager happy, it made him so cheerful, Zatch was like apuppy in some ways, pleased by the simplest things. That thought would cross Kiyo's mind once in a while, and he would always take Zatch outside a little more, knowing the young boy was very lonely sometimes.

A knock on the door echoed through the house, and Zatch laughed. "Tia!"

With blurring speed, the blonde rushed to the door, so fast, Kiyo didn't realize him leave in such a speed.

When Zatch opened the door, he was met by a pretty reddish-pink haired girl, with a friendly smile on his face and a pink pocky box in her hands. "Hey, Zatch!" She laughed.

With a happy noise, Zatch welcomed Tia in the house, and she walked inside. "Hey, Tia. Kiyo told me you were coming! Speaking of Kiyo... Kiyo! Show Tia your present!" His arms flailed in excitement, and the teenager walked in the room with a sloppily made Vulcan.

Tia smiled. "Zatch made that?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Kiyo laughed. "Yeah, you two can play together, I'll be with my book, if you need me." He dismissed himself, placing the Vulcan 400 on the coffee table nonchalantly, and walking into the other room, plopping onto the couch and instantly wrapped up in his book again.

With a grin, Zatch glanced at Tia. "So, Tia. What do you want to play?" He began to walk forward. "We have games in the closet, or we could go to the park, or we could..." He began listing ideas, Tia walked behind him, without noticing, the Vulcan 400 fell off the coffee table, landing right in front of Tia...

"Whoa, I stepped on some-Oh...Crap." Tia looked at what she stepped on, a familiar plastic box under her foot, now crushed beyond repair.

"Huh? What did you..." Zatch glanced at the remains of Vulcan 400, and his face turned dark and depressed. "AAHHH, VULCAN 400, NO!" Sobbed Zatch, holding the box in his hands lovingly.

Tia raised an eyebrow. "I'm... Sorry?" Attempted Tia.

Zatch screamed again. "How could you?" He yelled again.

Tia sweatdropped. "I... Didn't mean to?"

"UWAAAHH!"

"...Uh..."

"GAAAH!"

"...Zatch."

"Oh, Vulcan 400, speak to me!"

"...ZATCH, WE'LL MAKE A FUNERAL."

The boy stopped crying for a moment. "You're right Tia... Even though you killed him."

Tia held down her urges to strangle the boy, knowing he was sorrowful for a box. They took the dead box outside, and Zatch began clawing at the dirt like a dog, splattering dirt all over Tia's dress. "Zatch. It's deep enough." She growled through gritted teeth.

Zatch nodded, his eyes brimmed with tears and he dropped the Vulcan into the hole. "You were brave, Vulcan 400. I don't really know why Tia killed you, but you were brave, and went down with a fight. You will be missed!" He cried, grabbing a handkercheif from a pocket in his mantle and dabbing his eyes lightly. "Do you have anything to say, Tia?" He asked the girl.

Tia, almost wanting to forever disfiguring Zatch's throat, growled, "no."

"Tia!" Zatch yelled.

"Fine! I'm sorry I killed you, Vulcan 400, and you will be missed, the end." With a huff, she shifted the dirt on top of the box. Zatch was crying like one of those emotional women at funerals, wiping the handkercheif across his face.

Tia sweatdropped.

"Hey, Zatch, where'd Vulcan 400 go?" Kiyo opened the door, and glanced out. "Uhh..."

Zatch shook Tia's shoulders. "WHY, TIA? WHY?"

The girl's eyes were wide with surprise at the random spasm from the boy. "I... I..."

The teenager raised an eyebrow, and closed the door slowly, pretending he wasn't in the scene.


	23. Pain

**Title: Pain  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 1,354**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Zatch Bell in any way, shape, or form, nor do I own the Girl Next Door.**

**As you saw in the disclaimer, I've read the plot of the "Girl Next Door". And now I REALLY want the book, but lucky for me, I have a 15$ gift card to barnes and noble and a Nook, which equals me getting the book! Mwahaha! Unless the book costs more than that, or goodness, let me buy that book. Thank you, Invader Izzy, for getting me hooked on that, it's so interesting! So, anyway... Wasn't the guardian of Zatch named Yuno? (I looked up her name, thank you, once again Izzy-chan) Yeah, that bish is gonna be in this story, I know she didn't really do what I'm about to type, but hey, she would've if his parents weren't the king and queen of the mamodo world. **

**(Warning, I've never read the "Girl Next Door", just the plot summary. So...Yeah, I really sort of don't know the real personality. XD And I have NO idea what Yuno looks like, so sorry, I can't describe her. Crap.)**

**Well, now that I'm done rambling, let's begin, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

Blood slowly dripped from the boy's chin, a cut on on his temple, trickling slowly down his face and eventually plopping to the floor. His lightning blonde hair was no longer bright, it was dark, dull, filthy, greasy, and in desperate need of a wash.

His once bright golden-amber eyes just darkened to a sad orange, blood leaked out of his mouth, mostly dry now on his skin, giving an uncomfortable feeling. One line ran down each broken eye, but they were almost obscured from bloodred liquid. His once silky mantle was tattered and quite the opposite of clean.

A thin rope was tied painfully tightly on his wrists, forcing them together in front of him, on his lap, they dug into the slits in his wrists, still bleeding, she seemed to enjoy slitting his wrists for some reason, was it because of the amount of blood it gave out? His legs were so cut up, that his entire legs seemed stained crimson from the amount of blood that oozed out of each and every cut that was pressed against his skin.

His darkish blue shoes had holes in them, the folded socks completely torn beyond repair. Another set of ropes were wrapped extremely tight on his ankles, as though whoever tied them wanted to cut of circulation.

The floor of the basement was dirty, and the young boy could hear a rat or two scurrying around. He looked upwards, a single, dim light bulb flickered, trying with all its might to give out its little light. The room was square shaped, about twenty feet in perimeter, in the top left corner of the room, from a bird's eye view, there was some stone steps, that lead to a battered wooden door, the paint peeling off little by little.

This boy's name, was Zatch.

He looked the bloodied ropes, and then at the door, the doorknob slowly turning. His bottom lip trembled, but he bit it into submission, knowing who was on the other side of that door. The boy swallowed, nervous.

Light poured in when the door fully opened. A woman stood there, an irritated look on her face, Zatch looked back with a blank mixed with curious expression, if that's possible. She walked down the steps and glared at the boy, and he stared back. "Did I do anything wrong?" Zatch whimpered, easily intimidated by the woman and her height. Of course he didn't do anything wrong, he'd been sitting in here in the exact same position ever since the last time she came in here.

She didn't respond, but only by taking the boy by his left arm and lifting him up off the ground until they were eye to eye, Zatch's eyes were brimming with tears as he trembled from Yuno's grip. He blinked and his lip trembled again. "I'm sorry if I did..." He sobbed.

Yuno narrowed her eyes and dropped Zatch to floor, at first, he landed on one of his feet, but he quickly lost balance and returned to his original position.

"You guys can come on in, I really don't care what you do to him." Yuno intoned. She was still looking at Zatch as she said the words, and without a word, stalked off. Zatch backed up against the wall, as other children walked in the room. From what he could remember, one of them was named Naomi, the rest of them were her followers.

The first them that happened when one of the children, a boy, with dark brown hair that hung down a lot like Zatch's, except more spiky, slammed his foot into Zatch's chest,knocking the wind out of the boy.

One of the girls from the backof the group, with short black hair and a yellow shirt with a pink flower on it spoke up. "Mommy says hitting and kicking aren't very nice, she says that helping other people when they're hurt is better." She suggested.

One of the boys lashed out. "Well adults know everything, and if it's alright, with them, and they let us do it, it has to be okay, Lisa!" He snapped.

Zatch couldn't really join on the conversation. Who really cared what he thought? Not anyone he knew, that's for sure. He looked away, his eyebrows curved upwards in sorrow.

Lisa quirked her lip. "But..."

One of the other girls with a huge teeth problem turned towards Lisa. "You're mommy is wrong, then!"

Lisa looked down. "I guess you're right. But still, how would you feel if you were sitting right there, he's even tied up, see?" She gestured toward's Zatch's old ropes, he looked at it along with the rest of the kids, and shrugged, taking a chance. "They don't really hurt, it just doesn't let move as easily, that's all." He pushed his back against the wall, and pushed himself up with difficulty. "Like that, see?"

The kids seemed unfazed, the boy from before even stepped closer and punched Zatch roughly in the shoulder, knocking him onto his left side.

The boy shrugged. "Well, I'd break out of the ropes, he can't break out of the ropes because he's not very strong." He muttered, glaring at Zatch.

Lisa shrugged. "Well, I'm just wondering, I wouldn't feel very good if I was in his position, but if it's alright, I guess so..." She murmured, she walked up to Zatch, and nudged her foot up against his nose, the lightning blonde blinked and crinkled his nose up, the dirt from the girl's shoe filthying his face.

She frowned. "I'm going home. I don't like doing this. Even if it is okay." She swiftly turned around and walked out.

Zatch's frown deepened, the least she could do was tell somebody. But she thought it was okay, so apparantly there was no reason for her to tell. He was too absorbed in his thoughts when a foot collided into his face painfully, resulting in a yelp, Zatch held his hands up to his face, his nose beginning to bleed.

The boy laughed. "It's really good when you're mad, you can take it out on him. Before I came here, I was really mad, but now I feel a bit better!" He laughed again.

A girl pushed to the front. "Let me try, I'm angrier than you are, my big brother broke my doll!" She growled, with a swift act of said anger, the blonde long haired girl picked Zatch up by his mantle, and sent a sharp jab in his right eye, giving him a black eye, Zatch only winced far used to the pain. The girl dropped him nonchalantly. "I guess you're right. I don't feel like kicking and screaming anymore." She smiled. "I feel better, you're right, Tony." She laughed.

Then, a tall woman appeared at the doorway. "You're parents want you home, pretty soon, kids. How about heading home?" She called out nicely. The kids whined, but obeyed, and walked out the door slowly, glancing at Zatch longingly, some even didn't get to touch him. That's new. Zatch looked away again. Maybe Yuno has something important to tell him.

The woman walked down the steps, glaring at Zatch. "I heard you talking to them." She growled quietly.

Zatch blinked, looking back at Yuno. "I told them the ropes don't hurt that much, that's all."

"You lied, then. I know they hurt." She replied.

Zatch shrugged. "I guess you're right, but I didn't want them to feel bad, that's all." He whimpered.

Yuno flexed her hands. "You don't talk to anybody, you're voice doesn't exist in this world, nobody cares." She snarled, quickly storming over to the boy, and strongly kicking him against the wall, causing the young child to cough.

Yumo swiftly turned around in a huff, and stomped to the doorway, and slammed the door loudly, leaving the boy in dim light.


	24. Forsaken

**Title: Forsaken  
Rating: T  
Words (Without A/N): 682**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell! As I've said the last over twenty times! I'm I Makoto Raiku? NO.**

**Hm, don't really know what I'm doing with this chapter, but we've been abusing poor Kiyo and Dufort. But for you Kiyo X Dufort fans, you can consider this chapter Kiyo X Dufort, others who don't support that, just say it's like broherly love, in their own little... Way of brotherness.**

**Again, some Dufort and Kiyo brotherish fluff, even though they're not related, they act like they are, it's super cute. **

**

* * *

**

Kiyo never wanted much, he was a child who was happy with what he had, and appreciated what he got. When Dufort and Zeno came to live with them, he felt calm, secure, with another boy around, slightly around his age, maybe a few years older. Zeno, not so much.

Dufort was Kiyo's comfort. His protection.

Dufort would follow Kiyo around like a small dog, never leaving his side, Dufort even revealed his true personality to him, it turned out Dufort was never as expressionless as he seemed, he was really nice, and very congenial. He almost never disagreed with Kiyo and thought of good ideas.

That fateful day, Dufort was ripped painfully from Kiyo's grasp, the warmth was gone, the protection was gone, the comfort was gone.

It was cloudy out in the day, just a few degrees above freezing, and the four of them were eager to get to Kiyo's house. They were a couple blocks away, when a huge gunshot was heard, it popped loudly in Kiyo's ear, and his senses froze, he slowly brough up his hand to his ear and felt it, okay, he didn't go deaf.

But what he saw made his senses go dead, just like that.

Dufort was lying on his side, blood pooling around slowly, a hole protruding out of the small of his back.

"Dufort!" Shrieked Kiyo, bending down and inspecting the damage. Zeno was frozen on the spot, unable to digest what just happened to one of his closest friends.

However, when the ambulance came, and they had gotten Dufort to the hospital, it was far too late. He had died instantly.

A couple days after Dufort died, the liveliness of the house vanished. Zatch stopped forcing Zeno to play with him, Zeno went by himself for the majority of the day. Kiyo would try to wrap himself up with homework or TV, but he couldn't get Dufort out of his head. It was tragic, beyond tragic.

When Zatch and Zeno traveled back to the mamodo world for them to catch up with everything, Kiyo was left completely alone. Hana Takamine was off in a foreign country with her friends.

As much Kiyo scoffed at the thought, slowly, very slowly, his mind was nearing insanity. He hadn't dealt with death before, sure, he had experienced things similar to death, but he either didn't care, or he saw them again. Dufort was his best friend next to Zatch, and he was gone.

Soon enough, Kiyo began debating the idea of looking for the person who had murdered Dufort. Often, he looked at a large cutting knife in the kitchen drawer, looking at his somber expression on the mirror-like blade.

Later, that same week, Kiyo took off to the streets, he wanted to find that person, it bothered him so much that Dufort had been killed when the boy actually got used to a normal life, what with being raised in a science lab and being ordered around by a seven year old for evil. His life was seriously messed up.

Kiyo saw a young man briskly walk down the streets, he seemed suspicious. Very much. A nagging sensation grappled at Kiyo, and soon enough, the teenager wasn't thinking.

Until after there was a bloody body at his feet.

* * *

**That was stupid. XD Dufort died, Kiyo's insane, and Zatch and Zeno are off and fighting over Tia. YAAY~**


End file.
